Opposition
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: 2 orang dengan kepribadian berbeda bertemu. Apa yang akan terjadi?. Masa muda remaja sedang menunggu mereka!. Exo Official Couple in here! Sulay, Chanbaek, Chenmin, Kaisoo, Taoris, Hunhan EXO! Yaoi, Shounen Ai. Chap 2-6 Sulay
1. Prolog

Kim Joon Myeon. Joonmyeon atau Suho. 17 tahun. Siswa yang cerdas dan terkenal karena dia anak dari pemilik sekolah. Dia akan tertawa jika berada di antara temannya, dan bukan berarti dia mudah didekati. Karena kenyataannya dia mudah marah dan sangat keras kepala. Dia benci orang lemah. Hobinya bermain piano.

Zhang Yi Xing. Yi Xing atau Lay. 17 tahun. Siswa pendiam yang sebenarnya sangat ramah. Terkenal kejeniusannya tapi sering lama nanggap terhadap maksud orang lain. Memiliki sifat sopan dan penyabar. Hobinya bermain alat musik dan menciptakan nada-nada baru dari pikirannya.

Park Chan Yeol. Chanyeol, 17 tahun. Siswa pintar yang langsung menjadi bagian anggota kesiswaan meski dia baru mulai masa geudonghakkyo. Hobinya adalah main gitar, mengobrol dan mengawasi orang. Dia dikenal semua murid karena murah senyum dan bertanggung jawab pada hal yang dikerjakannya. Mottonya adalah selalu tersenyum, berpikir positif, dan lakukan semua dengan sebaiknya.

Byun Baek Hyun. Baekhyun, 17 tahun. Siswa yang pandai menyanyi dan pendiam. Hobinya menyanyi dan berlari. Dia tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan di sekolah dan sering terlihat bosan. Sifatnya yang keras kepala dan mudah emosi sering membuatnya terlibat masalah.

Kim Jong Dae. Jongdae, 16 tahun. Siswa yang terkenal karena bakatnya dalam menyanyi dengan suara tinggi. Hobinya menyanyi dan bermain. Sifatnya suka mengalah dan memiliki tekad yang kuat demi orang yang disayanginya. Dia mudah terpengaruh meski dalam hati merasa sangat menyesal.

Kim Min Seok. Minseok, 17 tahun. Siswa yang terkenal cerdas, ceria dan sangat baik kepada semua orang. Selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Memiliki sifat penyayang dan perhatian. Dia mungkin tampak lemah dengan tingkahnya, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat kuat. Hobinya : mendengarkan musik, belajar dan berlari.

Kim Jong In. Jongin, 16 tahun. Siswa unik karena memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang berbeda dengan warna kulit umumnya penduduk Seoul. Hobi menari, mendengarkan musik, dan makan fried chicken. Dia suka tersenyum menyeringai. Dia akan tertawa jika dia menganggap suatu hal lucu baginya. Mungkin dia terdengar kasar, tapi xebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang baik.

Do Kyung Soo. Kyungsoo, 17 tahun. Siswa rajin yang terkenal di sekolah karena peringkatnya yang selalu nomor 1. Dia sudah mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan kemenangan yang diraihnya. Dia selalu menjadi harapan bagi sekolahnya. Hobinya membaca, masak, dan menyanyi. Impiannya adalah belajar di luar negeri.

Wu Yi Fan. Yifan atau Kris, 17 tahun. Siswa tampan, anak dari Ketua Persatuan Orangtua Siswa. Hobinya bermain, belanja dan mendengarkan musik. Tampangnya cuek dan suka mengomel. Dia malas belajar dan sangat tertutup tentang dirinya sendiri.

Huang Zi Tao. Tao, 17 tahun. Siswa yang rajin belajar dan pekerja keras. Keahliannya wushu. Dia mudah emosi jika sesuatu tidak berjalan dengan sesuai yang diinginkannya. Sangat terus terang pada kata-katanya. Hobinya berlari, berolahraga dan belajar.

Oh Se Hoon. Sehun, 16 tahun. Seorang siswa yang cerdas dan rajin. Hobinya membaca buku dan bermain game. Disayangkan, dia jarang tersenyum. Dia tampak lemah dengan kebiasaan dan sikapnya yang pendiam. Tapi tidak disangka dia mempunyai tubuh yang kuat dan tekad yang keras.

Xi Lu Han. Luhan, 17 tahun. Seorang siswa kelahiran negara Cina. Menetap di Seoul sejak Junghakkyo atas izin orangtuanya. Pembawaannya selalu semangat dan tidak mudah menyerah. Hobinya bermain bola. Dia telah berhasil mendapatkan sabuk hitam di tempat Pusat Latihan Karate yang didatanginya sejak umur 13 tahun. Dia dikenal oleh semua siswa lainnya karena kehebatannya dalam bola dan karate, sifatnya yang baik hati suka menolong orang dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

SM High School. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan lulusan-lulusan terbaik dengan prospek masa depan yang bagus. Mereka semua pintar? Tidak. Tidak hanya murid pintar dan berprestasi yang berada di sekolah ini.

Ada 3 kriteria yang tidak diketahui oleh para siswa untuk masuk ke dalam SM High School.

.

.

.

Jika Anda pintar, kamu akan diberikan pengajaran oleh guru-guru terbaik dari dalam dan luar negeri. Kamu akan dikirim ke berbagai olimpiade. Menang atau kalah tidak masalah karena tujuannya adalah mendorongmu untuk berusaha lebih baik. Kamu akan diberikan informasi tentang program beasiswa. Dan diberikan kelas khusus tambahan jika kamu ingin mengikuti beasiswa luar negeri.

Jika kamu tidak pintar, tapi berbakat. Seperti bakat menyanyi, menari, melukis atau apa saja, kamu akan diizinkan untuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari siswa. Kamu akan diberikan pengajar khusus untuk melatih dan meningkatkan bakat kamu. Kamu akan siap, lalu dikirimkan mengikuti berbagai kontes bakat dan kesenian.

Kamu tidak cukup pintar dan kamu tidak percaya diri dengan bakat kamu, maka yang harus kamu lakukan adalah rajin. Semangat. Kamu harus rajin untuk meningkatkan kekurangan yang ada pada diri kamu. Kamu harus mempercayai dirimu sendiri lalu meyakinkan semua orang kalau kamu bisa.

Jika kamu memiliki salah satu persyaratan, atau ketiganya, kamu akan diterima menjadi salah satu murid SM High School. Jika tidak, kamu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

Masa remaja adalah masa yang paling indah bukan? Kita tidak boleh melupakan kewajiban kita belajar. Tetapi juga tidak boleh mengabaikan untuk menikmati indahnya masa muda kita. Mencari pengalaman, bermain, tertawa, pacaran, dan berantem. Kita tidak boleh melewatkannya.

.

.

.

Well, ini prolog. Biar kujelaskan padamu. Ini official couple. Tidak ada crack couple disini. Mungkin ada, tapi tenang saja, oke.

Setiap couple berbeda-beda ceritanya. Akan ada bagian tersendiri bagi setiap couple. Kalian akan mengerti jika sudah membacanya. Dan panjang chapternya berbeda-beda sesuai jalan cerita, tapi aku nggak mau bikin lebih dari beberapa chapter. Ini akan menjadi sesingkat mungkin tapi padat.

Dan ini cerita remaja. Benar-benar remaja. Oke? Yang tidak suka, yang mengharapkan ada adegan dewasa disini, boleh pergi dan tidak usah kembali.

Karena aku hanya ingin bercerita disini. Dan aku ingin mengetes seberapa banyak shipper bagi setiap couple.

Mind to review?

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	2. Sulay chapt 1

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring di sekolah. Para murid berhamburan ke koridor sekolah setelah Seonsangnim mengakhiri kelas. Beberapa diantara mereka berjalan menuju kantin. Ada yang berlari-lari sambil berseru. Semuanya tampak gembira karena jam istirahat.

Tetapi, seberapapun semangatnya murid-murid lain, mereka tetap berhati-hati dengan langkah mereka. Baik yang berlari atau yang hanya berjalan. Ini semua karena seseorang tengah berjalan lurus di tengah-tengah koridor.

Sebenarnya seseorang itu tidak memperhatikan tingkah orang di sekitarnya yang langsung berubah. Dia justru sibuk menatap ke kertas putih di tangannya. Tapi raut wajahnya yang emosi membuat para siswa menjadi awas. Mereka harus berhati-hati tidak sampai menginjak kaki si seseorang, atau menabraknya, kalau tidak mau melihat emosinya meledak.

Masih tidak peduli, seseorang itu terus menatap emosi pada kertas di tangannya. Dia meremas kertas menjadi segumpalan tangan dengan kasar. Lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Dia mendecak lanjut berjalan pergi.

Seseorang lainnya berhenti di depan gumpalan kertas yang terbuang di lantai. Dia memungutnya. Membuka pelan-pelan kertas yang sudah menjadi kusut. Ketika kertas terbuka, dia membaca dalam hati.

"Kim Joon Myeon. Kelas 2-A. Ulangan Bulanan Biologi. Nilai : 100"

.

.

.

Suho duduk di tengah kumpulan temannya yang sedang makan. Dia tidak berselera makan dan hanya membeli sebotol cola. Dia duduk sambil menghela napas kecewa. Membuat bingung teman-temannya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jika dia bertingkah seperti ini" keluh Jongin yang ditujukan kepada Suho.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia seperti ini. Jadi biarkan saja dia." saran Kris tetap sama seperti yang sering dilakukannya, 'biarkan saja dia'. Kris tahu Suho tidak akan mau menjawab meski mereka memaksa bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya.

Merasa tersindir, Suho melirik Kris yang mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Apa yang kau lihat?".

"Sepupuku"

"Aku baru tau kau punya sepupu disini. Dan... kenapa kau melihatnya terus? Kau tidak sedang memastikan dia sungguhan sepupumu atau bukan, kan?"

Kris melirik tajam pada Suho. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajah sepupuku sendiri! Dan kau tidak menyadari aku punya sepupu disini karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan emosimu sendiri".

Suho menggeram pelan. "Lalu apa alasanmu melihatnya terus?"

"Dia tidak begitu sehat hari ini. Aku sedikit cemas". Lalu Kris mengabaikan Suho. Dia kembali melihat ke belakang.

Sakit? Lemah! Suho benci orang lemah! Dia tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui yang mana sepupu Kris. Karena mungkin akan berakhir dengan Suho yang bisa membenci sepupu Kris yang lemah.

Melihat Kris yang begitu serius, Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi penasaran dan menengok ke belakang juga. Sebelum bertanya yang mana sepupu Kris, pandangan Suho berhenti. Pada seorang namja. Menurut Suho dia cukup manis. Dengan lesung pipinya yang nampak jelas meski dia cuma tersenyum simpul.

Suho memperhatikan namja yang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Suho melihat tepat pada matanya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan dari namja yang sedang diperhatikannya.

Suara gebrakan di pintu kantin mengagetkan semuanya. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya. Seseorang berlari ke meja tempat dia dan teman-temannya.

"Suho-ssi! Kita diserang!" jerit seseorang itu dengan nada bisikan.

.

.

.

Suho kembali berjalan di tengah koridor lagi. Ada sedikit bekas darah di ujung bibirnya yang lembam. Suho meringis ketika ibu jarinya mengusap luka. Kali ini tidak ada murid berkeliaran karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Tidak ada juga yang melihatnya karena jendela kelas tertutup tirai saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Suho menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Dia masuk dan mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong. Suho berjalan untuk mencari perawat sekolah. Dia tidak menemukannya dan malah mendapati seorang namja tertidur di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Suho ingat namja ini. Dia namja yang tadi Suho perhatikan di kantin. "Jadi karena ini tatapan matanya tampak lesu meski dia sedang tertawa. Ternyata dia sedang sakit" batin Suho.

Suho menarik selimut yang sedikit tersingkap untuk menutupi tubuh si namja. Tapi namja itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Membuat Suho terkejut.

Namja itu terus melihat Suho. Suho panik karena dia ketangkap hendak menyelimuti si namja. Suho melepaskan pegangannya pada selimut. Dia mendecak sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil namja itu sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

Suho berhenti tapi tidak berbalik.

"Kau terluka? Aku akan mengobatimu". Namja itu turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bukan perawat sekolah".

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memberikan pengobatan padamu".

Namja itu berdiri di depan Suho. Dia memperhatikan setiap sentuh tubuh Suho. Melihat bagian mana dari tubuh Suho yang terluka. Suho sedikit gugup dibegitukan.

Namja itu pergi ke lemari es kecil yang berada di ruangan. Mengambil es batu lalu membungkus dalam handuk kecil. Dia menyerahkan kompresan kepada Suho.

"Ini bisa mengurangi lembam".

Suho mengambil kompresan dari tangan si namja. Dia duduk di kursi kemudian mengompres luka lembam. Suho meringis meski dia sudah melakukannya pelan-pelan.

"Kalian berantem lagi?" tanya namja itu sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Suho.

Suho tidak menjawab.

"Kali ini dengan sekolah mana? Apa masih dengan MB High School? Kalian masih berurusan dengan mereka?".

Pertanyaan berderetan dari si namja berhasil menarik perhatian Suho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang MB High School?" tanya Suho dengan curiga.

Selama ini yang tau murid SM dengan MB sering berantem - maksudnya berantem adalah adu tinju, adu kekuatan, saling memukul- hanya Suho dan anggotanya dan beberapa murid yang kuat dan hobi berantem. Ini sudah terjadi selama satu tahun lebih. Dan selama ini juga bukan SM yang memulai, melainkan selalu MB.

Ada berbagai motif yang membuat MB menyerang mereka. Ada yang bilang karena mereka iri. Ada yang bilang karena mereka tidak suka karena SM seperti memilih-milih siswanya. Ada juga yang bilang karena beberapa siswa MB, dulunya gagal saat ujian masuk SM dan berniat balas dendam.

Suho dan lainnya melayani penyerangan demi alasan yang berbeda-beda. Suho ikut berantem karena ingin melampiaskan stres dan dia adalah ketua dari SM. Jongin, Kris dan beberapa siswa lain beralasan ingin melindungi sekolah mereka. Setengahnya karena dulunya hobi berantem atau ingin melampiaskan stres seperti Suho. Dan sisanya karena terikut-ikut.

Karena Suho adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah, dia harus berhati-hati tidak sampai ketahuan oleh Appanya. Suho memerintahkan kepada anggotanya untuk tidak membuka rahasia sedikitpun tentang kubu perlawanan antara kedua sekolah. Dan karena rasa loyalitas terhadap ketua, mereka menuruti perintah Suho.

"Yah.. Aku semacam tau.. ngg.. begitulah".

Suho tidak mengerti dengan namja di hadapannya. Dia berbicara dengan ragu tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Matanya yang lesu membuatnya seolah tidak ada ekspresi.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Kau... sepupunya Kris. Kau sepupunya Kris kan?" tanya Suho menyelidiki.

"Iya, itu benar". Namja itu mengangguk. "Aku sepupunya Kris. Kris menceritakan semua padaku. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun".

"Kenapa kau mau menuruti kata Kris untuk menjaga rahasia ini?"

"Kris bilang, ini demi ketua mereka dan anggota mereka lainnya".

Suho tidak akan protes kepada Kris karena dia membeberkan rahasia perlawanan SM dengan MB terhadap orang selain anggota mereka. Suho yakin Kris punya alasan kenapa dia bercerita kepada sepupunya. Mungkin karena Kris takut sepupunya mungkin saja, bisa jadi, tiba-tiba diserang. Kris pasti menceritakannya agar sepupunya lebih berhati-hati.

"Ah. Namaku Zhang Yi Xing. Aku dipanggil Lay oleh kakek dan nenekku" Lay tersenyum manis membuat lesung pipinya yang semakin dalam muncul di pipinya.

Suho melirik sebentar. "Aku tidak menanyakan namamu". Suho mendengus. Dia segera membenci Lay. Lay sakit dan lemah. Suho benci orang lemah.

"Tapi, aku merasa aku perlu mengenalkan diriku padamu. Karena tidak adil jika hanya aku yang tau namamu, Kim Joon Myeon" ucap Lay.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Suho dengan lirikan tajam.

"Aku pikir semua orang pasti mengenalmu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Joon Myeon anak dari pemilik..."

Gubrak! Suho bangkit dan menghentakkan kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Wajahnya penuh dengan emosi membara. Satu tangannya yang memegang handuk kompresan mengepal.

Lay terkejut sesaat. Tetapi hanya untuk sesaat. Kemudian dia tenang. Lay kembali memandang Suho dengan tatapan lurus.

Suho kembali terheran lagi. Dia heran bagaimana Lay sedikitpun tidak terlihat takut pada Suho. Dia berani memandang Suho yang Suho yakin wajahnya sangat menakutkan seperti yang dikatakan anggota lainnya. Tapi Lay, dia tidak terlihat takut dan sangat tenang.

Suho mendecak kesal. Dia berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Lay yang masih dengan tenang menatap kepergian Suho.

.

.

.

ada beberapa hal yang kubingungkan.

pertama. bagaimana alur setiap chapter ini harus kubuat? apakah dengan chap pertama sulay lalu chapt selanjutnya couple lainnya, lalu di chap 7 kembali lagi dengan sulay? atau lanjut aja sulay terus sampai tamat kemudian bikin mulai chapt couple selanjutnya?

kedua. aku berniat membuat ceritanya singkat-singkat tapi padat. karena aku menyadari, jika aku membuat satu chapter panjang, aku akan lama update kalo begitu. jadi aku memutuskan setiap chapter ceritanya singkat, tapi aku akan update tidak lama2.

ketiga. aku minta maaf, pada para shipper yang belum kedapatan cerita dari couple mereka. seperti yang kubilang, aku masih memutuskan setiap chapter harus bagaimana.

Terimakasih buat **Raetaoris, SyJessi22, Novey, Meriska-Lim, , opikyung0113, exindira, ahmad hilmi, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, Dahsyatnyaff, Shineeexo, Kim Leera, Hyunra, Yurako Koizumi . **

Maaf jika couple yang kalian harapkan belum muncul .

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	3. Sulay chapt 2

Ada satu tempat dimana Suho biasa menghilangkan stresnya. Suho suka menenangkan diri di tempat tersebut. Tempat itu adalah Ruang Musik Sekolah.

Malangnya bagi Suho, karena Ruang Musik selalu digunakan untuk para siswa, Suho hanya bisa datang kesana disaat anggota klub musik sedang kosong kegiatan atau tidak ada jadwal klub. Lalu Suho akan bermain piano seorang diri disana.

Suho sedang berjalan menuju Ruang Musik. Ketika dia hampir sampai, Suho mendengar alunan lembut piano dari ruangan. Suho memastikan dirinya tidak salah hari. Dia yakin hari ini klub musik tidak ada jadwal kegiatan.

Apa ada seseorang yang diam-diam suka bermain piano disana selain dirinya?. Suho berhenti di depan pintu. Mendengar lebih seksama suara piano dari dalam ruangan.

Suho tahu lagu yang sedang dialunkan dari piano. Suho menyanyi dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat cinta dengan mataku.

Aku tidak tahu dimana.

Aku berkelana, mencari cinta.

Akhirnya, aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan tanganku.

Harummu menghampiri melalui angin.

Aku mendengar suara pelanmu.

Masuk ke dalam hatiku sedingin salju.

Cinta lahir seperti tetesan salju.

Air mata mengenang di mataku.

Karena aku takut cinta ini mungkin mencair suatu hari nanti"

Walaupun seseorang itu memainkan piano dengan baik, tapi Suho berhasil menangkap ada beberapa nada sumbang pada tuts melodi. Sayang sekali. Suho memutuskan masuk untuk bertanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia bertemu mata dengan Lay.

"Kau?" seru Suho heran.

Lay mengangkat wajahnya. "Namaku Lay".

Suho mengabaikannya. Dia mendekati Lay. Mereka kembali bertatapan seperti dulu. Suho terheran kembali bagaimana Lay masih tidak takut menatap tepat kepada mata Suho.

"Ada beberapa nada sumbang pada permainan pianomu" tegur Suho.

Lay tersenyum. "Benarkah? Wow. Kau orang pertama yang menyadari permainanku tidak bagus dan mengatakannya langsung".

Suho bingung pada ucapan Lay. "Kau tidak marah?".

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Kau memberikanku teguran yang bagus".

Suho memiringkan kepalanya. "Biasanya orang yang bermain piano akan marah dan malu jika permainan pianonya dikritik oleh orang yang bukan siapa-siapa".

"Tapi kau bukan orang yang 'bukan siapa-siapa'. Kau mengkritikku. Itu menandakan kau adalah seorang pemain piano yang bisa mengerti dimana kesalahanku".

Suho memperhatikan wajah Lay. Mata Lay tidak tampak lesu seperti beberapa hari lalu. Senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat dia kelihatan semangat. Suho berasumsi bahwa Lay sudah lebih sehat hari ini.

"Kau juga seorang pemain piano. Kenapa kau bisa salah dalam menekan tombol tuts?"

Lay terkekeh. Lesung pipi muncul mempermanis wajahnya. "Aku bukan pemain piano"

"Huh?" Suho mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak pernah belajar kunci piano. Aku tidak pernah belajar untuk menjadi seorang pemain piano". Lay tersenyum. "Aku memainkan piano hanya berdasarkan ingatan dari pendengaranku"

"Benarkah?!" seru Suho dengan takjub.

Suho kini mengetahui penyebab ada beberapa nada ganjil pada permainan piano Lay. Karena Lay memainkan piano berdasarkan ingatan dari pendengaran dan perasaannya. Dan hanya ada beberapa nada yang salah, sisanya Lay memainkan alunan nada dengan bagus dan sempurna.

"Kau tau, kau jenius" ujar Suho masih takjub.

"Semua orang bilang begitu. Tapi percayalah, kadang ada saat dimana aku akan lama nanggap dengan perkataan dan maksud dari orang lain". Lay menyengir lebar.

Tidak dapat tertahan, Suho menghamburkan tawanya. Lay begitu jujur pada perngakuannya barusan. Ditambah cengiran polosnya. Membuat Suho menjadi gemas. "Aigoo. Kau sangat polos".

Lay hanya terkekeh garing tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan pengakuan Suho. Lalu Lay bertanya, "Suho-ssi, apa kau dulu belajar main piano?"

"Panggil aku Suho. Kenapa kau jadi memanggilku dengan formal?"

"Ngg... Aku tidak mau kau marah lagi seperti beberapa hari lalu. Kau marah karena aku memanggilmu dengan tidak sopan kan? Maafkan aku"

Suho membuka mulutnya dengan heran. Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Lay terkadang dia bisa lama nanggap. Lay menganggap Suho kemarin mendadak menjadi marah karena Lay tidak memanggilnya dengan sopan. Dan yang tidak dimengerti Suho, jika Lay berpikir begitu, kenapa Lay tidak kelihatan merasa bersalah saat di ruang kesehatan? Dia justru sangat tenang.

"Suho-ssi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau belajar main piano secara formal?"

Suho tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ah! Kenapa tadi? Oh.. Iya... aku belajar piano secara formal. Aku mempelajari kunci piano"

"Kau beruntung".

"Kalau kau suka bermain piano, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar piano?"

"Tidak ada tempat seperti itu di daerah aku tinggal".

"Hah?" tanya Suho lagi-lagi bingung.

"Aku tinggal di daerah pegunungan sejak aku kecil. Tidak ada tempat seperti belajar main piano disana". Lay memainkan tust piano secara pelan. "Itu sebabnya aku bilang kau sangat beruntung. Kau mempelajari kunci nada piano. Kau pasti juga mendengarkan lagu-lagu Bethoven".

Suho sedih mendengar Lay tidak bisa belajar main musik karena dia tinggal di pegunungan. Ditambah dia melihat Lay tersenyum di balik ucapannya yang tegar. Suho memikirkan suatu hal yang akan ditanyanya kepada Kris besok.

"Tapi kau tetap bisa memainkan piano secara baik. Kau sangat jenius. Jenius yang beruntung".

Lay tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kepada tanggapan atau pujian dari Suho. Lay hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum manis dan tulus.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu. Aku ingin mendengarkan lagi permainan pianomu" pinta Suho. Kemudian Suho duduk di sebelah Lay yang duduk di kursi panjang khusus piano.

"Tapi, aku justru ingin mendengarkanmu bermain. Permainanmu pasti lebih bagus daripadaku" ujar Lay.

"Aku sedang tidak mood. Mainkan saja lagu apapun yang kau mau"

"Baiklah".

Lay bersiap-siap. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu Lay memainkan tangannya di atas tuts piano. Lagu yang dimainkan Lay sebuah lagu ceria. Gerakan tangan Lay yang lembut membuat lagu terdengar halus tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan unsur keceriaan dari lagu.

"Disaat pertama aku melihat matamu.

Aku tau, aku jatuh pada sebuah perasaan yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku selalu menatapmu.

Aku harap kau juga akan selalu menatapku.

Aku akan menyampaikan padamu melalui suaraku,

Cinta, ini cinta. Aku sangat menyukaimu.

Cinta, ini cinta. Aku sungguh mencintaimu".

.

.

.

Suho menemukan teman-temannya duduk di meja -milik tidak resmi mereka- di kantin. Sambil membawa nampan makanan siangnya, Suho mengambil duduk di sebelah Kris. Mereka saling melihat. Entah bagaimana Kris tau ada yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Suho.

"Kris,dulu kau tinggal di Kanada, kan? Kenapa kau pindah dan memilih sekolah disini?". Suho menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Suho bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, bagaimana setelah satu tahun berteman dia masih juga tidak tahu alasan Kris datang ke Seoul. Dan dia tidak tahu selama ini sepupu Kris, Lay, juga berada di sekolah ini. Kris tidak pernah mengungkit apapun tentang itu. Suho berpikir agaknya dia memang kurang perhatian pada teman akrabnya ini dan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perlawanan SM.

"Because of my Dad. He asked me to came"

Kris terkadang masih sering berbicara memakai bahasa inggris. Wapaupun sudah selama dua tahun dia belajar bahasa korea dan menjadi fasih, Kris masih suka memakai bahasa inggrisnya. Efek dari kelamaan tinggal di Kanada. Suho beruntung sejak awal bertemu Kris, dia sudah bisa mengerti bahasa inggris.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sepupumu? Apa alasan dia masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Suho dengan santai seperti biasanya mereka mengobrol. Suho tidak mau membuat Kris sampai curiga.

Tanpa curiga Kris dengan tenang menjawab. "Sepupuku pandai bermain musik. Dia diberi izin masuk ke sekolah ini untuk memperdalam bakat musiknya. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di Cina, di daerah pegunungan. Dia belajar bahasa korea selama setahun sebelum lulus Junior High School"

"Apa maksudmu dengan diberi izin?" tanya Suho.

"Dia diberi izin masuk ke sekolah ini karena aku juga akan bersekolah disini".

"Jadi seperti kau bisa mengawasinya? Kenapa begitu?".

Kris terdiam sesaat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. Membuat Suho semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya sampai Kris harus berpikir hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suho?

Kris menghela napas. Dengan suara pelan, dia menjawab. "Karena... dia... paru-parunya bermasalah".

Suho tersentak. "Gimana?"

Kris bergerak gelisah. Dia tidak ingin menjelaskan penyakit sepupunya kepada Suho. Tapi ini Suho, ketua dia. Kris merasa perlu untuk menjawabnya. "Paru-paru dia bermasalah. Tiba-tiba dia akan sesak napas. Demam tinggi hingga pingsan. Dia menderita asma dan pneumonia".

Kini Suho mengetahui sebab Lay dulu tinggal di daerah pegunungan. Yaitu untuk menjaga kesehatan paru-parunya. Apa sangat parah hingga Lay sampai menetap di gunung demi kesehatannya.

"Well, memang antibiotik bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tapi dia tetap harus menjaga kesehatan dan makanannya agar penyakitnya tidak kambuh. Hanya saja seberapa ketat pun dia menjaga kesehatannya, dia tetap saja mudah sakit". Kris mendesah sedih.

Suho tidak bertanya lagi. Dia diam. Berpikir. Lay yang pertama kali dilihat Suho adalah Lay yang tersenyum manis tapi matanya lesu. Kemudian Suho mengetahui ternyata Lay sedang sakit. Membuat Suho membencinya karena dia lemah.

Ketika kemarin dia bertemu Lay di ruang musik, Suho mengira Lay kelihatan sangat sehat. Suho mengira Lay hanya sakit biasa dan sudah sembuh. Lay tampak semangat dan ceria sambil bermain piano. Memudarkan rasa benci Suho dan berubah menjadi rasa tertarik pada Lay.

Lay pasti menderita selama ini karena penyakitnya. Walaupun ketika Lay lebih baikan, dia sangat ceria dan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mudah sakit, Suho yakin sebenarnya Lay menderita. Tetapi Lay begitu tegar. Bahkan dia tidak mengungkit sedikitpun tentang penyakitnya. Padahal jika Lay mau, dia bisa saja mendapatkan perhatian dari siapapun, termasuk Suho, cukup dengan membuka kejujuran tentang penyakitnya

Tapi tetap saja, Lay tidak melakukannya. Dia malah menutupinya dengan kuat. Suho menyesal telah sempat membenci Lay hanya karena Lay terlihat lemah di matanya.

Suho kini menyadarinya. Bahwa bukan Lay yang lemah. Melainkan paru-paru Lay yang membuatnya lemah.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau mengenal sepupuku?" sentak Kris.

Suho tersentak dari pikirannya. Suho melihat Kris yang menatapnya curiga. Suho berpikir cepat.

Kris mengenal Suho yang punya banyak musuh diluar karena dia ketua anggota SM. Kris selalu mencemaskan sepupunya. Jika Suho mengatakan dia mengenal Lay, mungkin... mungkin Kris tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan dia dan Lay bertemu. Meskipun baru dua kali Suho dan Lay bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan dalam keadaan tersembunyi. Tapi tetap saja Kris mungkin tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal sepupumu" jawab Suho akhirnya berbohong setelah dia berpikir panjang.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau memperhatikan sepupumu kemarin. Dan... kenapa sekarang tidak?" tanya Suho agar Kris tidak curiga lagi padanya.

Suho beruntung karena Kris percaya begitu saja."Dia sudah lebih merasa sehat sekarang. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengawasinya".

Suho mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Suho berjanji dia tidak akan lagi mengungkit-ungkit sepupu Kris di hadapan Kris.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi. Suho masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dalam keadaan lembam di bibir dan pipi. Bahunya terasa pegal karena perlawanan yang baru saja selesai. Antara kubu murid SM dan kubu para siswa MB. Mereka datang lagi dan membuat keributan.

Perawat sekolah tidak ada karena sudah lewat dari jam pulang. Begitu pula dengan hampir seluruh murid yang sudah siap menjalani klub atau pelatihan. Suho membuat kompresan handuk. Dia duduk dan mengusap luka dengan perlahan. Suho meringis.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Suho sedikit terkejut, kemudian menoleh. Dia tercengang. "Lay?".

Lay mendekati Suho. "Apa yang terjadi? Kalian berantem lagi? Kau... tampak berantakan Suho".

Suho menyeringai lemah. "Ini sering terjadi".

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka" keluh Lay.

"Mereka tidak punya tujuan, tapi punya banyak alasan. Kau pasti tau alasan mereka kan? Kris pasti menyampaikan padamu".

"Yah. Tetap saja kalau sampai membuatmu seperti ini...".

Lay tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suho melihat Lay yang memutar bola matanya dengan gugup. Kemudian Lay menundukkan wajahnya dan kelihatan malu-malu

Lay baru sadar apa yang disampaikannya. Tidak ada yang salah pada kata-katanya, tapi tidakkah dia terdengar seperti seorang pacar yang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya?. Lay menjadi malu.

Suho terkekeh. Lay mencemaskannya. Lay menjadi malu karena tidak sadar dia menyampaikannya secara langsung.

"Hahaha. Duduklah disini Lay".

Suho menarik kursi dan diletakkan di depannya. Suho meletakkan kompresan di atas meja. Lay duduk sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang. Mereka saling berpandangan. Tampaknya Lay tidak lagi merasa malu dan dia kembali berani melihat Suho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dan... tidakkah seharusnya...". Suho menelan ludahnya. Ragu pada apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya. "...tidakkah seharusnya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri?"

Lay mencerna kata-kata Suho. Setelahnya Lay bangkit dari kursi dengan kasar. Membuat Suho tersentak.

"Kris mengatakan kepadamu kan?! Tentang penyakitku!. Kau merasa kasihan padaku? Aku tidak mau dikasihani!" jerit Lay.

Suho berdiri dan mulai menjerit juga. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengasihanimu! Aku mencemaskanmu!".

Muka Suho sengit karena emosi, sedangkan Lay hanya diam. Lay mencoba memahami maksud Suho. Suho menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. Dia menarik Lay untuk mereka duduk kembali.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Pertama kali aku melihatmu bukan di ruang kesehatan. Sebelumnya aku melihatmu di kantin, di hari yang sama. Matamu lesu dan wajahmu sedikit pucat. Ketika aku melihatmu di ruang kesehatan, aku pikir kau hanya seseorang yang lemah yang mudah sakit. Aku... aku membenci orang yang lemah".

Suho menarik napas. "Saat kita berjumpa di ruang musik, aku pikir kau sudah sembuh. Dan kau tidak lemah seperti dugaanku sebelumnya karena kau terlihat sangat ceria. Tapi saat kau bilang kau dulu tinggal di daerah pegunungan, aku menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Karena itu aku bertanya pada Kris".

Lay terheran. "Jadi.. bukan Kris yang bercerita padamu? Kau yang bertanya pada Kris?".

"Ngg... aku tidak menyebutkan namamu. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa Kris dan sepupunya pindah ke Seoul. Dan dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Termasuk tentang penyakitmu".

Lay mulai mersa sedih karena kini Suho sudah tau mengenai penyakitnya.

"Walaupun aku kira dia menceritakannya karena aku ketuanya sehingga dia merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, hahaha". Suho tertawa garing. Lay hanya tersenyum miring.

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa membencimu lagi meski aku sudah tahu tubuhmu memang lemah"

"Kenapa?" tanya Lay penasaran.

"Karena aku merasa kau sebenarnya tidak ingin sakit".

Jawaban Suho mengheningkan Lay. Suho melihat Lay yang tertegun.

"Aku benar kan?" tanya Suho dengan yakin.

Lay tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Bola matanya berputar ke segala arah.

"Kau terlihat ceria dan semangat saat kau sehat. Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mudah sakit. Kau... sangat tegar. Kau berusaha terlihat kuat. Kau tidak mau menjadi lemah, tapi penyakitmu yang membuat lemah"

Lay masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal di atas lutut.

"Kau tidak lemah. Justru sebaliknya kau sangat kuat menghadapi penyakitmu. Jadi aku tidak perlu membencimu karena sesungguhnya kau sangat kuat".

Lay menitikkan air matanya yang menggenang. Air mata jauh ke atas kepalan tangannya. Lay terisak pelan.

Melihat Lay menangis, Suho menjadi berang. "Yak! Kenapa kau menangis?! Berhenti menangis! Aku benci orang yang menangis! Terlihat lemah di mataku!".

Lay cepat-cepat menghapus air mata di pipinya. Dia menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi. "Maaf. Maafkan aku Joonmyeon".

Suho menghela napas dengan keras. Dia mendesis kesal. Suho berdiri sambil menarik tangan Lay. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang".

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku masih kuat untuk pulang naik bus".

Suho mengerang pelan. Lay tidak mengerti bahwa Suho ingin mengantarnya pulang. Suho ingin memastikan Lay tiba di rumah dengan aman.

"Baiklah begini saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Balasannya besok kau harus menemaniku di ruang musik setelah jam sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Lay tersenyum. "Setuju!".

Melihat Lay tersenyum, emosi Suho hilang seketika. Suho menyeringai gemas. Masih sambil memegang tangan Lay, Suho membawa Lay keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa tidak diobati dulu?" tanya Lay sambil terus menatap pada tangan mereka yang tergenggam.

Suho menghela napas. Kini Suho mengerti, setelah beberapa kali Suho menyadari, seperti yang Lay katakan, terkadang Lay memang lama nanggap.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah terbiasa!".

Mendengar nada suara Suho yang mengeras, Lay hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak mau beragumen daripada membuat Suho marah kembali. Lay membiarkan Suho tetap membawanya pergi.

"Ah. Jangan katakan kepada Kris kalau aku mengantarmu pulang. Kalau bisa jangan katakan kepadanya kita saling mengenal. Arra?".

"Arrasseo" jawab Lay langsung tanpa ingin bertanya apa yang menyebabkan Suho tidak ingin Kris mengetahui mereka saling mengenal.

.

.

.

"Aku terus memikirkanmu.

Aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya.

Tiba-tiba, aku memikirkanmu

dan aku tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam hati.

Selalu terngiang jelas.

Seperti berkata aku mencintaimu atau aku merindukanmu.

Sungguh ini tidak mudah bagiku"

Lay masuk terengah-engah ketika Suho sedang menyanyi pelan sambil bermain piano. "Maaf... aku... telat".

Suho berhenti. "Kau tau berapa lama aku menunggumu?! Aku bahkan tidak menghitung sudah berapa lagu yang aku mainkan!" hardik Suho.

"Maafkan aku! Aku... dari perpustakaan. Ada buku... yang aku cari untuk tugas". Wajah Lay memucat.

Suho mengerang. Dia melihat wajah Lay yang pucat. Mungkin dia sudah kelewatan. Seharusnya dia tidak membentak Lay sebelum dia tau alasan Lay terlambat.

Suho menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus banyak berlatih menyabarkan diri. Kasihan Lay dibentaknya terus. "Duduklah Lay".

Napas Lay masih terengah karena berlari. Lay menarik kursi dan duduk di depan piano. Lay melipat tangan di perutnya.

Suho emosi. Kenapa Lay tidak duduk di sebelahnya?! Terakhir kali Suho sudah memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Lay dengan alasan ingin mendengarkan Lay bermain piano!. Lay benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Suho!

Suho mendecak. Dia menatap tajam pada Lay. Tapi Lay hanya melamun ke lantai. Napasnya masih belum stabil.

Suho memutuskan untuk lebih bersabar lagi. Lay sudah mengatakan terkadang dia lama nanggap. Jadi Suho harus berurusan dengan itu dan menerima juga menghadapi kenyataan.

Suho memainkan sebuah lagu. Bermain piano membuatnya tenang. Mendengarkan orang bermain piano juga dapat menenangkannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia bisa menenangkan diri jika berhadapan dengan Lay. Karena Suho tau Lay pandai bermain piano. Dan yang lebih membuat Suho kagum Lay bermain menggunakan perasaannya.

"Lagu... apa.. yang... kau mainkan?" tanya Lay dengan perlahan.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa dari tadi kau terdengar seperti sulit untuk berbicara?"

Saat Suho mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat, Lay jatuh lemas dari kursinya. Suho menjerit. Dia berdiri dan segera memeluk tubuh Lay.

Lay sesak napas. Tangan Lay terkepal di dadanya, menahan rasa sakit. Lay terlihat sulit bernapas dan tampak jelas sangat kesakitan.

"Lay?! Lay! Asmamu kambuh?! Kau...". Suho memegang kening Lay dan tercekat. "Kau demam tinggi!"

Pandangan Lay berputar. Suho mengguncang pelan tubuh Lay. Meminta Lay untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Lay! Tahan Lay! Tahan! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Kau harus kuat!"

.

.

.

Suho menunggu dengan jantung berdetak kencang di lobi rumah sakit. Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Cemas , khawatir, .

Ketika pintu ruangan yang ditunggunya sejak tadi terbuka, Suho berdiri dan langsung menghampiri dokter.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suho dengan panik.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Dokter.

"Saya... kawan sekolahnya. Saya yang membawanya kemarin. Saya harus tau ada apa dengannya sehingga saya bisa menjelaskan kepada keluarganya"

"Jadi Anda teman dekatnya? Saya pikir begitu karena Anda tau saya Dokter pribadi Lay-ssi"

Suho tidak tau sebenarnya. Setelah dia membaringkan Lay di mobil, Suho bertanya-tanya ke rumah sakit mana dia harus membawa Lay. Suho mengambil dompet Lay dan menemukan kartu nama seorang dokter bagian paru-paru. Hanya seorang. Suho langsung menduga dialah dokter pribadi Lay.

"Setelah saya memeriksanya, saya memberikan dia antibiotik dan suntikan tidur agar dia tenang" jelas si dokter.

"Apa penyakitnya kambuh?".

"Tidak. Dia hanya kelelahan. Dia melewatkan jadwal cek kesehatannya selama sebulan sekali"

"Kapan jadwalnya?"

"Seharusnya kemarin dia datang dan memeriksa paru-paru dan saluran pernapasannya. Tapi dia tidak datang. Saya pikir dia akan datang keesokan harinya".

Suho tercengang. Dia tidak berbicara dan hanya membeku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap Dokter tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika dia terlambat jadwal periksa. Selama dia menjaga kesehatannya".

Suho masih terdiam. Mata Suho masih membesar. Dokter menanyakan keadaannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?".

Suho mengangguk tidak sadar. "Yah. Saya hanya.. tidak percaya teman saya akan melewatkan jadwal periksanya".

"Karena itu ada baiknya jika Anda mengingatkannya. Saya sudah selesai. Saya permisi"

"Terima kasih Dokter"

Setelah Dokter pergi, Suho terjatuh di kursi tunggu. Suho tidak percaya ini. Suho... dia yang membuat Lay seperti ini.

Suho merasa sangat bodoh. Seharusnya kemarin dia bertanya kenapa Lay masih berada di sekolah di saat jam pulang sudah lewat jauh. Seharusnya Suho sadar Lay pasti tau pertengkaran yang kemarin terjadi dari Kris. Kalau tidak, bagaimana Lay langsung tahu Suho akan berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Lay. Kau melewatkan jadwal periksamu hanya karena kau mencemaskanku. Bodoh! Bukankah sudah kubilang kau sebaiknya mencemaskan dirimu sendiri?! "

Lay melewatkan jadwal periksanya karena mencemaskan Suho. Lay pulang terlambat dan menjadi lelah karena menunggu Suho. Lalu Suho mengajaknya untuk bertemu di ruang musik keesokan harinya padahal seharusnya Lay pergi untuk jadwal periksanya yang tertunda.

Seharusnya Suho sadar saat Lay masuk ke ruang musik, dengan wajah yang memang sudah pucat dan napas yang terus terengah-engah. Lay berlari entah dari mana karena tau dia sudah telat dari jam janji pertemuan dia dan Suho.

Ini semua karena Suho. Suho membenci penyakit Lay yang membuatnya lemah. Tapi saat ini justru dialah penyebab Lay sakit. Suho menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hai Lay. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kris tepat di depan wajah Lay.

Lay baru tersadar dari suntikan biusnya. Matanya terasa berat. Dia memakai alat pernapasan di hidung dan mulutnya.

"Aku... baik..." jawab Lay perlahan.

"Bagus. Aku lega mendengarnya. Napasmu masih sesak ya? Tapi setidaknya tidak parah". Kris tersenyum lega.

Lay tersenyum lemah sebagai jawaban terhadap Kris.

"Hei. Aku penasaran. Apa kau ingat siapa yang membawamu kemari?"

Lay mencoba mengingat. Samar dia mengingat Suho yang menjeritnya untuk bertahan dan Suho yang menggendongnya ke mobil. Membawanya ke rumah sakit. Lay melihat dokter pribadinya datang dengan cepat. Dokter memeriksanya dan setelah itu dia merasa sangat ngantuk dan tertidur.

Kris melihat Lay yang merenung. Kris tidak mau Lay yang baru sadar harus berpikir keras hanya karena pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

"Kau tidak harus mengingatnya secara keras. Dokter bilang teman dekat sekolahmu yang membawamu kemari. Aku akan menemuinya dan berterima kasih. Jadi siapa menurutmu teman dekat yang membawamu kemari?"

Lay menggeleng. "Aku …. tidak tahu. Aku tidak… ingat".

Kris mengerutkan kening bingung. Dia menatap curiga. Dengan cepat Lay menambahkan.

"Mungkin… aku akan ingat nanti. Tapi sekarang… aku tidak ingat".

Kris paham. "Aku mengerti. Istirahatlah lagi. Dan jangak banyak berbicara jika kau masih sesak napas. Kau harus cepat sembuh karena aku tidak suka melihatmu di rumah sakit".

Lay tersenyum mengangguk. Lalu senyumannya menghilang ketika Kris menjauh darinya. Lay merasa bersalah karena dia membohongi Kris. Tapi Lay harus melakukannya. Lay tidak mau Kris tahu kalau dia dekat dengan Suho. Kalau tidak, mungkin Kris akan marah dan melarangnya dekat dengan Suho. Karena Kris akan berpikir, Suho yang reputasinya sebagai ketua dan gampang emosian, akan berbahaya bagi Lay. Lay yakin Suho menyadarinya karena itu Suho bilang jangan katakan apapun pada Kris.

Dan jika Kris tau Lay sampai seperti ini demi Suho, Lay yakin dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Suho.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku mau bikin penyakit langka Lay disini. Tapi nggak jadi karena kalau gitu hidup Lay disini dalam bahaya. Jadi aku buat dia sakit paru-paru disini.

Karena kalian bilang aku terlalu singkat di chapt sebelumnya, jadi aku mutusin lebih panjang disini. Tapi yah gitu jadinya. Aku lama update.

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca. Walaupun kalian bukan Sulay shipper, kalian masih bersedia membaca dan memberi review. Thanks a lot!

Wish you have a happy life everyday!

Mind to review?


	4. Sulay chapt 3

Lay sudah berusaha mencari, tapi tetap tidak menemukan. Sosok yang terus ditunggunya tidak muncul dalam waktu yang lama.

Sudah lewat dari seminggu sejak Lay keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Kris banyak menolong dalam proses pemulihannya dan selalu menemaninya. Meskipun Lay senang mendapat perhatian dari sepupunya, Lay tidak mengingkari kekosongan dalam hatinya. Suho yang diharapkannya untuk datang menemuinya, tidak kunjung muncul.

Ya, Suho tidak pernah menjenguknya. Hari dimana Lay terakhir melihatnya adalah saat Suho membawanya ke rumah sakit. Lay menginginkan kehadiran Suho. Lay bertanya-tanya kenapa Suho tidak menjenguknya. Dan dia teringat suatu hal.

Suho tidak suka pada orang lemah. Suho membenci orang lemah.

Lay merasa sangat sedih. Dia sungguh ingin segera sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah. Dia ingin menemui Suho. Meski dalam hati Lay takut Suho akan mengabaikannya. Tapi Lay ingin menemui Suho. Ingin berterimakasih pada Suho dan minta maaf karena dia lemah.

Dua hari kemudian ketika Lay diberi kabar dia sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Lay tidak sabar ingin segera bersekolah. Diabaikannya perasaan takut dalam hatinya.

Lay langsung mencari Suho di penjuru sekolah keesokan harinya. Tapi Suho tidak ada dimanapun. Lay menunggu Suho berjalan di koridor, menunggu di ruang musik, Suho tetap tidak muncul. Lay memberanikan diri bertanya kepada salah satu temannya yang sekelas dengan Suho. Dan dia baru tau kalau ternyata Suho tidak masuk sekolah sejak Lay masuk rumah sakit.

Lay tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi dengan Suho. Kemana perginya dia. Kenapa pergi tanpa pamit, tanpa kabar. Lay tidak pernah merasa sangat sedih seperti sekarang sebelumnya. Dia merasa sangat sedih karena Suho membencinya yang lemah.

.

.

.

Lay tidak tahan. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kris. Dia akan bertanya ketika Kris mengantarnya pulang. Tapi dia harus berhati-hati agar Kris tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

"Hei Kris. Beberapa hari ini kau terus mengantar aku pulang. Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan?"

"Well, i have a schedules. But i drop you because i worry about you"

"Kau tidak harus mencemaskanku. Dan aku baru tau kau punya jadwal. Apa jadwalmu?"

"Just a things". Kris menjawab singkat karena dia tidak mau menjelaskan kepada Lay apa kegiatannya.

Lay mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu... bagaimana dengan... ngg... pertengkaran dengan murid MB?" tanya Lay dengan pelan.

"Mereka sudah lama tidak datang. Kabarnya, ketua kelompok mereka dihajar ketika dia sedang sendirian di luar di malam hari. Dia babak belur dan masuk rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang ada tau siapa yang menghabisinya".

Kris melanjutkan. "Lalu ada kabar lagi. Mungkin mereka tidak menyerang karena Suho, ketua kami, tidak ada".

"Bukankah justru jika sedang tidak ada ketua maka kesempatan mereka untuk menang lebih besar?" tanya Lay dengan heran.

"Ada kabar, beberapa dari mereka yang balas dendam karena tidak lulus di SM, mengincar Suho karena dia anak dari pemilik SM"

Lay terdiam mendengarnya. Dia serasa tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya. Dia mengulangi pelan-pelan dalam pikirannya. Mereka. Mengincar. Suho. Mengincar Suho?! Lay tidak pernah tau kalau hari-hari Suho selalu berada dalam bahaya.

"Karena sasaran mereka tidak ada, mereka tidak menyerang" lanjut Kris.

Tidak ada pertanyaan. Tidak ada tanggapan. Tidak ada suara. Kris menoleh. Dia heran melihat Lay yang terdiam dan melamun kosong ke dasbor. Lebih tepat kaget daripada lamunan.

"Lay? Are you okay? What's wrong?" tanya Kris sambil dengan satu tangan menguncang bahu Lay.

Lay terperanjat. "Tidak! Apa tadi? Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa. I'm fine! Really!".

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan pandangan silih berganti pada kefokusan menyetir, dia menatap curiga pada Lay. Lay memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Tidak mau Kris menyadari raut wajahnya yang penuh kecemasan sekarang.

Suho. Suho diincar. Ada dimana Suho sekarang?. Lay berharap dalam hatinya semoga Suho dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Berharap semoga dimanapun Suho berada, dia jauh dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya.

.

.

.

Hidup Lay yang terasa hampa dan penuh kekhawatiran menunggu Suho, terasa sirna seketika saat Lay merasa Suho baru saja berjalan melewati jendela kelasnya. Lay mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali memastikan dia tidak salah melihat. Itu sungguh seperti Suho! Lay langsung berlari ke depan pintu.

Lay yakin tubuh yang membelakanginya itu adalah Suho. Lay yakin dia mengingat bentuk potongan rambut belakang Suho. Lay mengenal punggung kuat dan tegap milik Suho.

Suho! Itu Suho!

Lay ingin berteriak memanggil. Ingin mengejarnya untuk bertanya. Menyampaikan semua hal yang ingin dikatakannya dan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Tetapi keinginan itu menghilang ketika Lay melihat teman-teman Suho datang, mengerubungi ketua mereka dan membuat keributan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kris yang membuat nyali Lay ciut.

"HEI KETUA! Kau sudah kembali?!"

"Yak! Kau dari mana saja? Kau pergi tidak ada kabar sedikitpun!"

"Aku merindukanmu ketua!"

"Rasanya aku ingin memukulmu karena membuatku kesal. But.. welcome back!".

Suho menyeringai lebar melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Mereka semua menepuk-nepuk badan Suho. Mengomelinya karena pergi dalam waktu lama tanpa kabar.

Lay menghela napas lega ketika dia bisa melihat Suho dengan jelas. Suho terlihat baik-baik saja meski dia pergi dan tidak ada kabar selama seminggu lebih. Suho mulai tertawa kecil karena kehebohan teman-temannya.

Bagi Lay ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kekhawatirannya pada Suho yang mungkin diincar tidak terbukti. Suho kini ada di sekolah, dalam keadaan sehat dan mulai ngumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ini sudah cukup untuk menahan perasaan Lay untuk ingin segera bertanya pada Suho. Dengan perasaan lega Lay masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

Suho dan teman-temannya berjalan pergi meninggalkan koridor. Berada di belakang mereka, Suho diam-diam membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat dari kejauhan tempat dimana Lay tadi memperhatikannya.

Setengah hati Suho berharap Lay muncul sehingga Suho dapat memperhatikan Lay lebih jelas. Apakah Lay baik-baik saja selama seminggu ini. Apakah dia sudah sehat. Apakah dia tidak kesakitan lagi.

Tapi setengah hatinya lagi Suho berharap Lay tidak muncul. Atau tidak mungkin penyesalan Suho semakin bertambah besar.

.

.

.

Lay tidak yakin pasti tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Suho di ruang musik. Sudah satu jam sejak kegiatan klub musik selesai dan hasilnya nihil. Suho masih belum muncul.

Lay hampir menyerah ketika dia mendengar pintu ruang musik terbuka. Hati Lay terasa ingin meledak. Dia segera menoleh ke pintu dan... kecewa. Itu bukan Suho, tapi Kris.

"Hei Cousin. What are you doing here?. I was looking you for a long time. It's late you know. It's not good for your health. Let's we back. I come to pick you"

Lay mengambil tas dengan kecewa. Dia mengikuti Kris menuju mobil. Lay tidak bicara sehingga membuat Kris heran.

"What's wrong Cousin?"

"Nothing".

Kris terkekeh karena Lay menjawab dalam bahasa inggris. "Ada apa? Tidak seperti biasanya kau yang suka bertanya".

Kadang Lay ngeri bagaimana sepupunya bisa ngertiin dia. Jadi Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kris, aku mau kau berhenti mengantarku. Aku sudah sehat dan bisa pulang sendirian naik bus sekarang".

"No way! I won't let you!" seru Kris.

"But, why?!".

"The air in the city it's bad!".

Lay menggerutu karena Kris benar mengenai hal udara di kota tidak sehat. Berbahaya bagi Lay. Tapi...

"Aku akan menggunakan masker mulut. Bagaimana? Kumohon biarkan aku pulang naik bus. Aku akan meneleponmu jika aku lelah atau tidak ingin pulang naik bus. Please...?"

Kris melihat Lay yang masih dengan wajah memelas memohon agar diizinkan. Kris memastikan raut wajah Lay yang penuh harapan. Memahami keinginan keras Lay, akhirnya Kris pun mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mulai besok aku akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Dokter juga menyuruhmu banyak berjalan agar napasmu lebih stabil. Tapi ingat, pasang masker mulut".

Lay mengangguk semangat. Dia mengacungkan jempol pada Kris bertanda dia tidak akan lupa perintah Kris. Kris terkekeh. Dia tau kalau tidak harus untuk sampai seterusnya dia harus menemani dan mengantar Lay kemana-mana. Lay punya waktunya sendiri dan Kris juga punya keperluannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa tujuan Lay meminta Kris untuk tidak menjemputnya lagi. Bukan pula karena Lay tidak senang bersama sepupunya. Lay tidak mau waktu Kris habis hanya karena dia dan juga ada urusan yang harus Lay selesaikan.

"Joonmyeon".

Inilah alasan lain Lay meminta kepada Kris untuk berhenti menjemputnya. Karena dia menunggu Suho. Dia perlu berbicara dengan Suho. Sudah berhari-hari Lay menunggu Suho di ruang musik. Dia punya firasat Suho akan datang suatu hari nanti. Dan firasatnya itu mengenai sasaran setelah hari ketiga Lay menunggu.

Suho terkejut saat namanya dipanggil ketika dia yakin dia sedang sendirian di ruang musik. Suho menoleh dan melihat Lay sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursi.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan..." Suho melihat jam tangannya. "di jam sekarang?".

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh berkeliaran di sekolah di jam seperti sekarang?"

"Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang". Suho berbalik. Dia hendak pergi ketika suara Lay menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak tau kenapa aku berada disini? Kau tidak tau kenapa aku...".

"Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak mau tau!" sela Suho dengan keras.

"Aku menunggumu Joonmyeon!" Lay bangkit dari kursi. "Aku menunggumu".

Suho terdiam sejenak. "Untuk apa kau menungguku?" tanya Suho tanpa melihat kepada Lay.

"Aku... banyak hal, yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku ingin berterimakasih".

"Sampaikan"

Lay mencengkeram jas sekolahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku sungguh menghargai bantuanmu saat itu"

"Tidak masalah" jawab Suho singkat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!"

Teriakan Lay menghentikan Suho. Suho berhenti tapi tetap tidak memandang. Lay menganggap sikap Suho sebagai jawaban kalau Suho mengizinkan Lay untuk berbicara lagi. Kalau tidak, pasti Suho sudah keluar dan meninggalkan Lay seorang diri di ruang musik.

"Aku, aku ingin tau kenapa kau tidak menjengukku. Dan kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini? Kau menghilang dan aku..."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Suho berteriak dan akhirnya dia melihat kepada Lay. Dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku pergi kemana bukan urusanmu!"

Lay menghela napas. Dia menenangkan dirinya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu jawab bagian kenapa kau tidak menjengukku?".

"Karena aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Kenapa tidak untuk menjengukku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau". Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku lemah?"

"Tidak! Bukan karena kau lemah!" teriak Suho.

"Apa karena kau membenciku? Kau membenciku karena aku jatuh pingsan?"

"Tidak! Itu semua tidak benar! Kau salah!" jerit Suho. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeramkan giginya.

Lay yakin ada yang ingin Suho katakan. Hanya saja Suho menahannya. Lay menunggu sampai Suho siap untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak menjenggukmu bukan karena kau lemah ataupun aku membencimu. Aku pergi tanpa kabar, itu juga bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau sangat menuntut jawaban dariku?"

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu" jawan Lay dengan ketenangan luar biasanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku?!" teriak Suho lagi.

Lay memberanikan dirinya maju selangkah. "Aku peduli padamu, Joonmyeon".

Suho diam. Lay melangkah mendekati Suho yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. "Aku akan tetap peduli meskipun kau bilang aku tidak perlu melakukannya".

"Dan apa alasannya?".

"Karena aku ingin".

Suho terperanjat. Dia menatap Lay dengan bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Meskipun kau galak padaku, setiap saat kau marah padaku, tapi aku tetap ingin peduli padamu" Lay berdiri di depan Suho.

Suho mejadi gelisah. "Seharusnya kau berhenti. Kau tau tidak ada gunanya kau peduli padaku jika aku selalu galak padamu"

"Tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya selalu galak. Kau hanya gampang emosi. Ketika kau tidak emosi, kau akan tertawa bersama teman-temanmu. Kau akan tenang saat bermain piano".

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Suho berdiri tidak tenang. Sangat berbeda dengan Lay yang berdiri tepat di depannya dan menatap lurus pada Suho. Lay bahkan tidak menyadari sama sekali dia membuat Suho tidak tenang di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membuatmu tertawa. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membuatmu tenang"

Kau sudah bisa, batin Suho.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin" ujar Lay dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Suho bisa merasakan keseriusan Lay. Suho percaya. Suho juga ingin bisa bersama Lay. Melindunginya, menemaninya dan memberikannya semangat jika Lay sedang sakit.

Tapi belum lagi hal itu terjadi, belum lagi mereka memulai pendekatan, Suho diperlihatkan sebuah kejadian yang seolah menunjukkan kepadanya kalau dia tidak boleh mendekati Lay. Suho tidak mau jika Lay menderita lagi karenanya.

"Jika kau bersamaku, Lay, hidupmu akan berantakan. Kau akan menderita".

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena bersamaku kau hanya akan kembali sakit. Terakhir kali kau sakit karenaku. Kau masuk rumah sakit karena aku"

Lay tercengang dengan perkataan Suho. Dia sulit mempercayai ini semua. Di saat Lay mengira Suho mungkin membencinya karena dia lemah, Suho malah menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab Lay masuk rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu"

"Tetap saja itu semua karenaku!" Suho bersikeras.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang itu karenamu. Memang aku sakit. Tapi itu salahku sendiri karena aku tidak menjaga kesehatanku".

Suho frustasi. "Seandainya hari itu kau tidak menungguku. Seandainya hari itu aku menyadari kenapa kau masih berada di sekolah saat sore hari. Seandainya hari itu aku..."

"Karena itu" sela Lay. "Seandainya aku tidak keras kepala untuk menunggumu, mungkin aku tidak akan tau. Aku tidak menyesali aku jatuh sakit saat itu karena aku jadi tau yang sebenarnya. Dibalik dirimu yang gampang emosi, ternyata sebenarnya kau sangat baik".

Napas Suho tercekat. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku peduli padamu Joonmyeon".

.

.

.

Lay keluar dari ruang periksa bersama dokter pribadinya. Suho yang melihat, bangkit dari kursi tunggu lalu setengah membungkukan badan pada dokter.

Dokter tersenyum. "Anda teman yang waktu itu mengantar Lay-ssi. Nama Anda..."

"Suho. Nama saya Suho".

"Suho-ssi. Mulai sekarang Anda bisa memanggil saya Dokter Lee".

"Baiklah Dokter Lee".

"Kamu teman yang baik. Kamu bersedia mengantar Lay-ssi untuk check-up ke rumah sakit"

"Saya tidak mau dia sampai sakit lagi seperti kemarin"

"Bagus. Jika Lay-ssi lebih sering berjalan kaki, menghindari polusi dan menghirup embun pagi, saya yakin paru-paru dia akan semakin membaik. Karena itu bantulah Lay-ssi"

"Aku akan melakukannya".

"Aku percaya padamu" Dokter Lee tersenyum. "Dan Lay-ssi, seperti biasa, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa pesan-pesanku".

"Baik Dokter Lee! Terima kasih banyak!" ujar Lay dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih Dokter Lee" kata Suho sambil setengah membungkukan badan bersama Lay.

"Sama-sama". Setelah membalas bungkukan badan, Dokter Lee masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

Suho dan Lay berpandangan sebentar. Dengan tersenyum gugup, Suho mengajak Lay untuk pulang. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau dengar tadi? Kesehatanku semakin membaik!" ungkap Lay dengan berseri-seri

"Ya. Aku senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana caramu menjaga kesehatan?" tanya Suho.

"Ini juga berkatmu aku bisa menjaga kesehatanku".

"Huh?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Karena kau mengantariku pulang ke rumah setiap hari, aku jadi terhindar oleh polusi asap". Lay menyeringai. "Aku bisa memulihkan kesehatanku karena aku tidak perlu pulang naik bus, tidak perlu berada di tengah-tengah asap mobil. Itu semua berkatmu yang bersedia mengantarku pulang"

Suho tersenyum malu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Suho senang mendengar dia bisa membantu Lay dalam masa pemulihannya. Dia ingin Lay sembuh sepenuhnya. Sehingga penyakit Lay tidak kambuh. Kalau bisa untuk waktu yang lama atau untuk selamanya.

Tiba-tiba Suho terpikirkan suatu hal. Dia berhenti melangkah begitu juga dengan Lay. Dengan serius Suho bertanya,

"Lay. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Lay tidak tau kenapa Suho mendadak menjadi serius. Tapi Lay tidak berpikir panjang untuk menerima ajakan Suho. Lay mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban dan dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

Maaf aku telat. Beginilah ketika kau sibuk dan punya banyak hobi. Anyway, ini ff Sulay dua/tiga chapt lagi tamat. Chapt depan aku mau bikin Sulay jadi manis dan fluffy kalau bisa. Hehehe

Terima kasih kepada semua yang memberikan komentar dan tetap bersedia membaca FF ku. Terima kasih banyak! Walaupun kalian bukan Sulay shipper, kalian masih bersedia membaca dan memberi review. Thanks a lot!

Wish you have a happy life everyday!

Mind to review?


	5. Sulay chapt 4

"Uwaaaah! Uwaaahh! Pemandangannya sangat indah!".

Lay berjalan untuk melihat pemandangan lebih dekat. Suho terheran-heran tapi kemudian dia hanya terkekeh pelan. Lay bereaksi heboh seperti dia tidak pernah merasakan tinggal di gunung.

"Lay. Masuk dulu ke dalam. Bawa tasmu dan taruh di kamar. Setelah itu kita berjalan-jalan".

Lay mengambil koper kecil miliknya. Dia mengikuti Suho yang berjalan masuk ke pintu rumah villa. Mereka sedang berada di villa milik keluarga Kim yang berada di daerah pegunungan.

Suho mengajak Lay untuk liburan 3 hari 2 malam di villa demi pemulihan. Udara segar, bebas polusi, bukankah itu yang dibutuhkan Lay? Udara pegunungan adalah yang terbaik untuk Lay.

Mereka disambut oleh seorang Ahjussi yang merupakan penjaga villa. Suho memanggilnya Yong Ahjussi. Suho memberikan perintah-perintah kecil. Ahjussi menjawab dengan anggukan setengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Suho berjalan menuju tangga. Yong Ahjussi memandang kepergian Suho. Lay tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala tanda memberi salam kepada Yong Ahjussi yang dibalas dengan sama oleh Yong Ahjussi, kemudian Lay mengikuti Suho menaiki tangga.

Mereka meletakkan tas di kamar masing-masing setelah saling protes sebentar. -Lay bilang dia tidak mau merepotkan Yong Ahjussi dengan menggunakan dua kamar jika mereka bisa pakai satu kamar yang sama. Tapi Suho menolak keras dan Lay hanya bisa menerima-. Lalu mereka pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar.

Lay berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran. Suho sampai melangkah panjang untuk menyusul Lay yang meninggalkannya. Suho sedikit kesulitan untuk fokus dengan Lay karena kejadian saat Lay minta mereka satu kamar. Suho menolaknya dengan keras dan sedikit membentak untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang malu. Bukan masalah besar jika mereka satu kamar, tapi Suho yakin dia akan gugup dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman jika itu terjadi.

"Hei Suho! Ayo kita duduk disini!"

Suho tersadar dari pikirannya. Dia melihat Lay sudah jauh di depan. Lay bersiap untuk duduk di atas rumput. Jauh di hadapannya terpampang pemandangan kota, tempat dimana mereka berada beberapa jam yang lalu. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi di kota menjadi tampak kecil dan tidak tertebak apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke gunung. Untuk menjauhi kota. Kenapa akhirnya kau memilih pemandangan kota juga?" gerutu Suho sambil duduk di sebelah Lay.

Lay menatap Suho. Suho yakin bahwa tatapan Lay seperti menyaratkan kesedihan.

"Aku menghabiskan lama umurku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di pegunungan. Desa kecil yang cukup makmur. Tidak seperti pegunungan ini yang memang dibuat untuk liburan, untuk para wisatawan. Disana aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan kota seperti sekarang"

"Sejak dulu aku ingin bisa tinggal lama di kota. Belajar musik. Mencoba hal baru". Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sayangnya karena aku masih kecil, paru-paruku tidak begitu kuat. Belum lama berada di kota, aku justru jatuh sakit. Padahal aku belum puas bermain mengelilingi kota. Dan pada akhirnya, aku kembali ke pegunungan lagi. Tidak jauh beda seperti sekarang".

Hati Suho sangat sakit mendengarnya. Rasa bersalah, sedih, membayangkan Lay menderita sejak kecil. Lay ingin melakukan banyak hal tapi dia tidak bisa karena terhalangi oleh penyakitnya.

"Aku tidak tau... aku tidak tau kau, hidupmu, seperti itu".

Lay tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar. Hei, apakah di malam hari lampu-lampu kota akan terlihat dari sini?" tanhya Lay karena tidak ingin membahas lebih lama lagi tentang penyakitnya.

"Yah"

"Seperti apa kelihatannya?"

"Seperti kumpulan cahaya yang membentuk pola. Seperti kelipan bintang-bintang"

"Pasti sangat indah! Bisa kita melihatnya nanti malam?"

"Tentu". Suho mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Suho dan Lay keluar dari villa dengan mengenakan jaket busa tebal dan topi kain membungkus kepala mereka. Memegang senter, mereka berjalan ke tempat tadi siang mereka duduk. Sesampainya, Lay menyuarakan kekagumannya dengan keras.

"Waaahh! Benaran ini sungguh indah! Wow!".

Lay menunjuk tidak tentu ke arah lampu kota di ujung sana. Dia sangat keriangan dan kekaguman nampak jelas di matanya.

Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Lay. "Seperti apa menurutmu?".

"Sama sepertimu. Seperti ada kumpulan cahaya tidak beraturan. Seperti ada kelipan bintang-bintang. Seperti ada langit berwarna di bawah sana".

Suho merasa tenteram dalam hatinya. Lay bahagia. Matanya berseri-seri dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Seperti ada langit di bawah sana".

Lay tersenyum lebar. Setelahnya mereka diam dan menikmati pemandangan dengan kekaguman tersendiri dalam hati mereka.

Setengah jam menghabiskan waktu menikmati pemandangan, keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan untuk melihat suasana sekitar villa di malam hari. Mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang tidak dikenal yang menginap di villa terdekat.

Mereka melihat toko-toko kecil yang dikunjungi beberapa orang-orang yang sedang minum kopi atau teh hangat. Ditambah dengan makan mie cup yang panas atau roti yang lembut. Dan televisi 21inch yang menyala memberikan hiburan.

Suho dan Lay masuk untuk ikut juga merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan di antara orang banyak. Sambil menunggu teh dan mie cup pesanan, keduanya memperhatikan orang di sekitar mereka.

Ada yang berbincang, ada yang menonton televisi, ada yang hanya diam dan melamun, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Mereka berdua menyeringai lucu melihat apa yang mereka perhatikan.

Setelah selesai menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan makan dan minum, Suho dan Lay kembali ke villa. Sebelumnya Lay meminta untuk kembali melihat pemandangan kota. Setelah merasa puas, keduanya kembali ke villa, masuk ke kamar masing-masing setelah Suho memperingatkan kalau mereka akan bangun sangat pagi untuk berkeliling.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, keduanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pegunungan. Keduanya, terutama Lay, menghirup dalam-dalam embun pagi yang menyejukkan. Udara dingin yang segar menyapa kulit mereka. Lay sesekali menyentuh daun yang masih basah. Kicauan burung menjadi musik pagi di pegunungan.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka kembali duduk di tempat yang sekarang menjadi tempat favorit Lay. Keduanya berkeringat dingin.

"Keputusanmu untuk menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari di pegunungan sangat tepat. Aku merasa napasku sangat luas, lega dan segar. Ini penyembuhan yang sangat bagus buatku". Lay merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Dia tersenyum tulus pada Suho. "Terima kasih banyak Joonmyeon"

Mendadak Suho menjadi malu. Suho mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Ini bukan hal yang besar. Selama ini bisa membuat kesehatanmu membaik, maka ini hal yang terbaik".

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih! Dari awal dugaanku tidak salah! Kau memang orang yang baik!". Lay tersenyum lebar.

Suho terkekeh lagi. Suho untuk sesaat menyadari dia banyak tertawa sekarang sejak dia mengenal Lay.

"Apa yang membuatmu menduga aku baik sejak awal?".

"Saat kau menyelimutiku di ruang kesehatan. Aku berpikir orang mana yang mau berbaik hati memperbaiki letak selimut kepada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kau melakukannya karena itu kau orang yang baik".

Suho takjub mendengar jawaban Lay. "Karena itu kau sangat tenang?" tanpa sadar Suho bertanya.

Lay mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Suho.

Suho melanjutkan, "Itu sebabnya kau sangat tenang meskipun aku sudah memarahimu atau membentakmu? Kau tenang meski aku sudah sangat emosi di hadapanmu, karena kau tidak takut dan merasa aku orang yang baik?"

Lay berpikir sesaat, lalu dia mengangguk pasti. Pasti dikarenakan Lay yang memang suka lama nanggap. Suho merasa sangat senang.

"Thanks. Sebelumnya orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku hanya mengira aku kasar dan mengerikan dan takut padaku. Tapi kau tidak berpikir seperti mereka".

"Mungkin karena mereka hanya melihat tampang dari luar dan bukan dari dalam hatimu. Mungkin juga karena kau tidak menunjukkan sisi baikmu di depan mereka. Kau lebih sering terlihat emosi sehingga mereka takut padamu" Lay menjelaskan untuk meyakinkan Suho sebelum Suho pesimis karena pemikirannya.

Suho tersenyum nakal. "Jadi menurutmu aku bertingkah baik kepadamu, tapi tidak kepada orang lain? Wah, kau merasa spesial? Hahaha".

Lay cemberut dan meninju pelan bahu Suho. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi rasa malu yang melanda dirinya. Menurut Suho, Lay bertambah manis seperti ini. Membuatnya tertawa.

"Hahaha. Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat selagi hari masih pagi".

Suho berdiri sambil menarik satu tangan Lay. Suho menuntun Lay di belakangnya, pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka masuk ke dalam hutan kecil dan menuju tapak jalan yang terbentuk mengarah pada satu arah. Mereka menyusuri jalan yang berbatu-batu kecil dan berpasir tipis tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Lay bisa mendengar suara air. Sontak dia melepaskan tangan Suho dan berlari lurus. Lay takjub ketika dia bisa melihat jelas pemandangan di depannya.

"Sungai! Sungai!" teriak Lay.

Suho baru saja tiba setelah berlari menyusul Lay. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Lay yang sepeti sudah lama tidak melihat sungai. "Mau berenang?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama tidak berenang di sungai!"

Lay melepaskan kaos di tubuhnya. Hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya, dia berlari masuk ke bebatuan sungai yang dialiri air. Suho melakukan hal yang sama dan segera menyusul Lay.

"Hati-hati. Batunya licin" Suho memperingatkan.

"Aku tau. Aw! Awal memijak batu selalu terasa sangat sakit!".

Keduanya pelan-pelan berjalan di antara batu licin dan menjaga keseimbangan agar mereka tidak jatuh atau kepala mereka akan membentur batu-batu besar. Mereka berhenti di tengah, ketika air sudah mencapai dada mereka.

"Bagaimana? Airnya segar?" tanya Suho.

"Sangat!" jawab Lay dengan riang.

"Yah, air sungai di pagi hari sangat segar".

"Ayo kita bertanding renang! Batasnya sampai di batu besar sana. Kau lihat? Batu yang paling besar disana? Yang lebar?. Oke? Kita mulai sekarang. Satu... dua... Hei! Hei!"

Lay segera menyelam dalam air dan berenang. Suho yang curang sudah berenang maju di depannya. Hasilnya tentu saja Suho menang. Suho memegang batu dengan kedua tangannya dan menyeringai nakal. Lay sampai dan langsung mengomel.

"Kau curang! Kau berenang sebelum aku selesai menghitung! Curang!" Lay cemberut yang membuat Suho meledak tertawa.

"Meskipun aku tidak curang, aku akan tetap menang!".

"Jangan remehkan aku! Kau tau aku tinggal di pegunungan dan hampir setiap hari aku berenang di sungai!" ucap Lay dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita lomba lagi. Aku akan menghitung kali ini" ujar Suho.

"Jangan curang Suho".

"Iya, aku janji. Kita mulai? Satu... Dua.. Tiga! Yak!"

Keduanya mulai berenang kembali ke tempat semula. Mereka berenang secepat yang mereka bisa. Menggerakkan tangan dan kaki mereka di air untuk memacu lebih cepat. Hasilnya..

"Aku menang! Sudah kubilang aku akan tetap menang!"

Suho menyeringai puas. Lay kembali cemberut dan tidak mengeluarkan komentar. Suho tertawa melihat tingkah Lay.

"Hei! Jangan cemberut gitu".

Suho meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Lay. Kemudian dengan kuat dia menekan kepala Lay masuk ke dalam air. Lay terkejut dan memejam matanya dengan cepat. Segera Lay mengangkat kepalanya. Hidungnya memerah karena tersedak air.

"Yak! Suho! Sakit! Air masuk ke dalam hidungku!".

Dengan sedikit emosi, Lay menggerakkan kedua tangannya, meraih kepala Suho untuk balas dendam. Masih tertawa, Suho menghindar sebelum tangan Lay bisa menyentuh kepalanya. Mendapat ide untuk bermain, Suho menahan kedua tangan Lay dengan cukup kuat.

"Ayo kita bertanding tahan napas dalam air. Yang menahan lama yang menang".

Lay mendengus. "Sudah pasti kau akan menang".

"Belum tentu. Ayo kita coba. Aku yakin kali ini kau yang akan menang".

"Tidak mungkin".

"Percaya padaku. Jangan menyerah dulu sebelum mencoba".

Entah bagaimana Lay percaya pada Suho. Dia bisa mendapatkan keyakinan yang diberikan Suho melalui kata-katanya. Lay mengangguk setuju.

"Oke? Kita melakukannya sambil pegangan tangan". Suho mulai menghitung. "Mulai ya. Satu, dua, tiga!".

Keduanya memejam mata dan menenggelamkan seluruh kepala mereka dalam sungai. Suho menggenggam kuat tangan Lay, kemudian dia berdiri tegak, mengeluarkan kepalanya. Suho mengerjap-ngerjap matanya karena tangannya tidak bisa menyeka air di muka dan rambutnya. Suho memperhatikan Lay yang masih menyelam.

Tidak berapa lama Lay keluar dari air. Dia melepas pegangan Suho dan menyeka air di wajah dan rambutnya. Mata Lay melotot melihat Suho.

"Kau sudah lama keluar?!" seru Lay dengan sangat terkejut. "Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa tahan napas lama di dalam air!"

Suho hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kau pemenangnya".

"Aku tidak percaya! Kita coba lagi!" pinta Lay.

"Oke". Suho kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Lay. "Satu, dua, tiga!".

Lay menyelam. Sedangkan Suho bertahan dalam posisi tetapnya. Diam di atas air. Menggenggam kuat tangan Lay agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Lay.

Ya. Suho sengaja. Sejujurnya dia bisa menahan napas lama di dalam air. Lebih lama daripada Lay. Tapi dia sengaja mengalah demi Lay.

Memang awalnya Suho yang memikirkan permainan ini. Dia bertekad juga tidak akan kalah dalam permainan untuk membuat Lay cemberut lagi dan Suho ingin menunjukkan kepada Lay kalau Suho sangat kuat seperti yang dibanggakannya.

Tapi rasa ingin menang itu hilang dan berubah menjadi kesedihan ketika dia mendengar Lay berkata Lay pasti kalah. Dia membuang tekadnya, mengalah, dan membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh demi Lay. Walau Suho tau sepenuhnya, Lay yang baik tidak akan mengolok Suho yang kalah dalam permainan.

Tidak berapa lama, Lay muncul kembali ke permukaan. Dia kembali terkejut melihat Suho yang wajahnya sudah kering dari air.

"Suho?! Kau sungguhan tidak bisa bertahan dalam air?!" seru Lay.

"Kau pemenangnya. Sudah kubilang sejak awal kau pasti bisa menang kan?".

Menurut Lay, Suho sangat hebat. Kata-katanya penuh dorongan dan keyakinan yang membuat Lay berani. Dia selalu bisa membuat Lay lupa kalau dirinya punya penyakit. Lay merasa sangat nyaman berada di sebelah Suho.

"Ayo kita kembali batu yang tadi!".

Lay memegang tangan Suho dan mengajaknya menuju batu besar tempat tujuan lomba mereka sebelumnya. Mereka duduk di atas batu-batu berukuran sedang, bersebelahan, dengan punggung bersandar pada batu besar dan bahu mereka saling bersandar satu sama lain. Air hanya menenggelamkan kaki mereka yang terlentang dan mencapai sebatas perut mereka.

"Apa kau sering ke vila?" tanya Lay membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman.

"Tidak"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau datang kemari?"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu"

"Saat kau menghilang kemarin? Jadi kau pergi ke pegunungan?"

"Yah. Aku menginap selama beberapa hari".

"Kenapa justru pergi di saat hari-hari sekolah?"

"Stres"

Lay masam mendengarnya. "Kau sering terlihat stres. Dan juga mudah emosi, Joonmyeon"

"Aku tau"

"Tidak baik jika kau terus begitu. Apa sih yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

"Banyak hal"

Lay menyerah memancing Suho untuk bercerita. Sepanjang apapun pertanyaan, sebanyak apapun, Suho hanya menjawab singkat. Seperti Suho tidak mau membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Seharusnya aku tau aku tidak perlu bertanya"

Lay cemberut. Suho melihatnya dan dia menyesal telah bertingkah menyebalkan. "Kau sungguh peduli padaku".

"Aku sudah bilang itu padamu".

"Oke. Aku menyerah. Aku juga tidak mau kau sampai sakit lagi. Jadi, apa yang kau mau ketahui? Pertanyaanmu tadi sangat banyak"

"Semuanya!" tuntut Lay.

Suho menghela napas. "Kita mulai satu-persatu. Pertama, apa tadi? Kenapa aku pergi ke vila disaat hari sekolah?". Lay mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oke. Itu karena... karena..." Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena aku dalam keadaan luka. Waktu itu, di wajahku banyak luka lembam. Tubuhku juga sakit. Jadi aku pergi agar tidak ada orang yang tau".

"Kau berantem?"

"Yah. Dan... aku yang memulainya".

Lay terkejut. "Kenapa?!".

"Karena aku sangat stres saat itu. Jadi aku menghajarnya habis-habisan"

"Kau melampiaskan stres dengan seperti itu?!"

"Aku memang mudah terbawa emosi! Aku marah, dan tanpa sadar bergerak. Ketika aku sadar, dia sudah pingsan tidak berdaya"

Lay teringat sesuatu. "Dia adalah ketua anggota dari perlawanan kubu MB, ya kan? Kau orang yang menghajarnya sampai dia masuk rumah sakit!".

Suho mengangguk pahit. "Ya, itu aku. Aku juga yang menghubungi rumah sakit dan memberitahu keadaannya. Lalu aku pergi karena selain aku terluka, aku juga takut dia akan melapor ke sekolah"

"Yang pada kenyataannya, dia tidak melakukannya" ujar Suho kemudian.

Lay geram dan emosi. Dia tidak percaya Suho bisa bertindak sebodoh itu. Suho menangkap arti dari tatapan Lay.

"Aku menyesal, Lay. Aku menyesal sudah memukulnya"

"Sudah terlambat Joonmyeon. Dia masuk rumah sakit dan menderita karenamu. Terluka karena stres dan emosi yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan"

"Aku sungguh menyesal Lay. Aku sungguh berharap apa yang sudah terjadi bisa diperbaiki".

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta maaf. Kepada dia"

Suho tersentak. Dia menggeleng keras. "Tidak, itu tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?".

"Aku tidak mau terlihat jatuh di hadapan teman-temanku. Tidak. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka".

Lay mendesis geram. Dia tidak mengerti harga diri yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Suho. Kenyataan selalu ingin terlihat kuat dan membenci orang lemah, membuat hati Suho menjadi dingin.

"Lagipula selama ini mereka yang memulai" lanjut Suho.

"Tapi kali ini kau yang memulainya. Dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya".

"Bukan salahku kalau dia lemah".

"Sampai kapan kau terus membenci orang yang lemah?!" bentak Lay habis kesabaran.

Suho diam dan menatap tajam pada Lay. Selama dia mengenal Lay, baru kali ini dia mendengar Lay membentaknya. Apa kesalahannya begitu fatal di mata Lay? Tapi dia tidak hanya menjadi pelaku disini. Suho juga menjadi korban, selama sejak murid MB mengadakan perlawanan.

Lay tersadar kemudian. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah membentak Suho. Dan teringat bahwa memang benar, semua perlawanan yang terjadi, sekolah MB yang memulainya.

"Maafkan aku Joonmyeon. Aku hanya...kau sudah tau, peduli padamu"

"Aku tau". Suho tau. Memang selalu begitu. Lay mengeluarkan suara kerasnya hanya karena peduli pada Suho.

"Lay, aku..." Suho berhenti. Berpikir dan memilih antara mau mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

"Apa Suho?. Apa yang mau kau katakan? Beritahu aku" pinta Lay.

Suho memutar gugup bola matanya. "Aku... punya alasan kenapa aku tidak suka lemah"

"Apa itu?" tanya Lay.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi kuat. Karena ….. Agar aku sanggup menghadapi tekanan dari Appaku"

Lay meneliti raut wajah Suho. Ada kesedihan yang dalam pada Suho. "Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Suho mendengus pada Lay yang suaranya menjadi sedih. "Bukan hal besar. Hanya... Appa melarangku untuk menggapai cita-citaku".

Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Saat kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi. Aku suka bernyanyi. Mendengarkan musik. Aku belajar main piano agar aku bisa menciptakan laguku sendiri dan menyanyikannya di atas panggung. Itu impianku saat kecil"

Wajah Suho menjadi riang saat dia bercerita. Lay bahagia melihatnya.

"Appa mengizinkanku berlatih piano karena berpikir itu patut dimiliki untuk harga diri pria kalangan atas. Saat aku bilang aku berlatih karena ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, Appa marah. Appa menyuruhku berhenti. Piano yang berada di rumah disingkirkan dan Appa melarangku bermain piano lagi"

Lay tertegun. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Suho punya masalah seperti ini.

"Tapi aku merasa senang dan tenang ketika bermain piano. Karena itu aku suka menyelinap ke ruang musik dan bermain piano seorang diri" Suho tertawa pahit.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke klub musik?".

"Tidak bisa" Suho menggeleng sedih. "Appa mengawasi seluruh pelajaran dan kegiatanku di sekolah. Dulu bahkan ada beberapa orang suruhan Appa untuk mengawasiku di luar sekolah, yaitu ketika aku memutuskan masuk ke klub karate yang diizinkan Appa demi harga diri. Aku protes karena aku merasa tidak nyaman. Appa bilang dia akan memberhentikan mereka semua jika aku masuk ke SM High School".

"Jadi kau belajar agar bisa masuk SM? Kau tidak masuk ke sekolah melalui tes bakat"

"Sekalipun Appa bukan pemilik sekolah, dan aku tidak belajar keras, aku akan tetap masuk SM".

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku terlahir pintar, kau tau. Walau aku hanya belajar di kelas, dan aku lebih sering bermain, nilaiku akan tetap bagus walau aku tidak berusaha"

"Wow, itu hebat. Kenapa Appamu tidak mengizinkanmu menjadi seorang penyanyi?".

"Appa menginginkan kepintaranku digunakan untuk menjadi penerus sekolah. Tapi... aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk itu". Suho melanjutkan. "Mungkin karena aku marah. Appa melarangku menjadi penyanyi, tapi malah menyuruhku untuk menjadi penerus sekolah. Aku sangat marah dan menjadi tidak menginginkannya"

"Kau bahkan tidak mau mencobanya kan?" tanya Lay prihatin.

"Yah. Tidak akan pernah" jawab Suho.

Suho menghela napas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku akan menjadi apa nanti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan".

Mendadak air mata Suho menggenang. Suho mengerjapkan matanya seperti keperihan.

"Aku... aku mau menahan napas dalam air sebentar" ujar Suho kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam air.

Lay membiarkan. Dia tau Suho melakukannya untuk menghindari air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Jika Suho tidak ingin menangis, maka Lay tidak akan menghentikannya.

Lay mulai terheran ketika Suho cukup lama menenggelamkan wajahnya. Bukankah tadi Suho bilang dia tidak bisa menahan napas dengan lama? Tapi saat ini dan setelah lama, Suho masih bertahan.

Setelah lama, Suho mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya terengah-engah. Setelah menstabilkan napasnya sebentar, Suho kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Kini Lay tau. Fakta yang disembunyikan Suho. Alasan dari Lay menang dalam lomba mereka. Itu karena Suho sengaja agar dirinya kalah. Kenyataanya Suho bisa menahan napas dengan lama. Tapi Suho mengalah demi Lay yang pesimis dirinya tidak akan menang. Bahkan dia meyakinkan Lay kalau dia akan menang.

Suho yang mau dirinya selalu dianggap kuat, yang membenci orang lemah, bersedia mengalah. Demi meyakinkan Lay kalau Lay bisa meski dia sakit paru-paru.

Air mata Lay keluar. Dia cepat-cepat menahannya. Suho sudah bangkit dan dia terkejut melihat Lay. Suho mengelap mukanya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Lay? Kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Suho sedikit panik.

"Tidak. Aku... kedinginan. Mataku bengkak karena air. Kita keluar sekarang?"

"Tentu".

Suho membantu Lay kembali menjalani batu-batu licin untuk menggapai daratan. Langkah mereka terasa sulit karena celana yang basah dan menjadi berat. Mereka berpegangan tangan agar tidak tergelincir. Lalu mereka memakai kembali kaos mereka yang diletakkan di atas batu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa sejak dulu. Kau sendiri?".

"Tidak juga. Kita pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi sungai ini akan ramai".

Tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi keduanya sudah terbiasa berpegangan tangan. Mereka saling mengaitkan telapak tangan mereka tanpa sadar dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

Sepanjang hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, berjalan-jalan, bermain dan bermacam lainnya. Seharian itu pula Suho tidak berhenti mengungkit Appanya dalam segala hal. Hal yang baik dan hal yang buruk.

Seperti ketika dulu saat mereka sekeluarga liburan bersama di vila. Saat itu umur Suho 7 tahun dan dia masih mengingat ketika dia dan Appa berada di ruang makan. Appa sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Suho kecil. Sementara Suho dengan riangnya berkata kalau dia sudah menemukan cita-citanya dia akan berusaha untuk menggapainya. Appa menjawab kalau Suho memang harus melakukannya dan berusaha untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya.

Bagaimana Appanya langsung setuju dan senang ketika Suho meminta belajar main piano. Appanya yang bangga ketika Suho mendapat nilai bagus dalam setiap pelajaran.

Dan bagaimana semua berubah menjadi buruk setelah dia menemukan impiannya saat dia masuk jonghakkyo. Suho marah karena ditentang. Dia tidak lagi mempunyai masa kesenangan dengan Appanya. Yang ada hanya acara keluarga yang aneh dan pembicaraan yang tidak berarti.

"Tidakkah ini ironis? Dulu Appa bilang aku harus berusaha terhadap cita-citaku jika aku sudah menemukan apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi ketika akhirnya Appa mengetahui apa cita-citaku, dia justru melarangku dan menghalangiku. Tidakkah ini ironis?"

"Ya, ironis" ujar Lay menyetujui.

Terdorong rasa sedih, Suho mendadak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lay. Lay yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, berusaha agar dirinya tidak bergerak dan mengguncangkan Suho. Dia ingin memeluk Suho, tapi Lay terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

Mereka sedang duduk di tempat favorit Lay (lagi). Keduanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lay mengalihkan pikirannya kepada sebuah hal yang terus dipikirkannya sejak tadi pagi.

"Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya berpikir ini ironis" ujar Lay mulai mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Well, kalau menurutku, dari semua ceritamu, aku pikir Appamu tidak sangat kejam"

Mendengar Suho tidak menjawab, Lay menjadi takut dan segera bertanya. "Kau tidak marah kepadaku karena berpikir begitu kan?"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan. Aku ingin tahu pemikiranmu".

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku mengatakannya?" tanya Lay dengan takut.

"Iya. Katakan saja".

Lay menggerakkan bahunya yang sedikit pegal. "Ngg... tunggu dulu. Apa kau masih mau bersandar padaku?"

" Kenapa?"

"Bahuku sedikit pegal karena dari tadi aku menahan untuk bergerak".

Suho sedikit menyesal membuat Lay sampai tidak ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya hanya agar Suho merasa nyaman bersandar padanya. Suho bergerak untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan dengan cepat juga Lay menambahkan, "Tapi bolehkah sebagai gantinya aku memelukmu? Kau bisa bersandar di tubuhku".

Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang. Lay menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Suho terhadap permintaannya. Apakah Suho akan berpikir dia seperti terlihat lemah saat ini? Bagaimana kalau Suho menjadi marah?

"Maaf. Aku tidak berpikir kau lemah. Hanya saja kau terlihat sedih saat ini dan aku...".

"Aku tau. Aku memang sedang merasa sedih. Apa terlihat jelas?" lalu Suho tertawa paksa.

"Iya. Sini, kalau kau tidak keberatan".

Lay membuka dan melebarkan satu lengannya. Suho ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian dia menyadarkan kepalanya di tubuh Lay. Lay memeluk sepanjang bahu Suho. Lay menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Suho.

"Masih ingin mendengarkan pendapatku?"

Suho mengangguk di dada Lay. "Ya. Lanjutkan Lay"

"Oke. Aku berpikir, mungkin Appamu tidak sekejam itu. Dari semua ceritamu, aku pikir beliau sesungguhnya menyayangimu. Hanya caranya saja yang kelewatan. Tapi aku yakin pasti sebenarnya Appamu menyayangimu. Mungkin beliau punya alasan kenapa melarangmu menjadi penyanyi".

"Apa menurutmu yang membuatnya melarangku?"

"Mungkin seperti jalan karier yang tidak menentu?"

"Hmm, aku mengerti"

Lay mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku yakin, jika sekali lagi kau menemukan impianmu, beliau pasti mengizinkanmu dan mendukungmu".

Suho terdiam cukup lama hingga dia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa menurutmu aku bisa menemukan impianku?"

Lay mengeratkan pelukannya sekali lagi. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar Suho".

"Aku berharap begitu. Terima kasih Lay. Untuk semuanya".

"Terima kasih untukmu juga sudah membawaku kemari"

Suho yakin ini pertama kalinya dia berterima kasih pada Lay. Entah Lay menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi ini pertama kalinya Suho mengucapkan terima kasih.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Lay. Perasaan Suho sudah terasa lebih baik kini. Mereka saling bertatapan sambil menyeringai geli.

Lay yakin Suho pasti bisa menemukan impiannya yang baru. Lay akan membantu untuk menemukan. Agar hidup Suho punya tujuan dan tidak terombang-ambing seperti sekarang.

Suho percaya pada kata-kata Lay. Semuanya akan berjalan lebih baik. Suho yakin selama Lay ada bersamanya, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin untuk sekali ini, dia bisa berubah. Mungkin dia bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.

.

.

.

.

Hanya sekedar menginformasi, aku mengetik FF ini dua minggu lamanya -_- #capek

Ohya, buat kalian, jangan heran kalau disini adegan Lay meluk Suho itu buat kalian bingung. Aku nggak ada mikir disini siapa yang uke siapa yang seme. Cuma karena kejadiannya pas gitu, yah kubikinlah begitu hohoho. Toh, gak selamanya cewek yang nyadar ke bahu cowok. Cowok juga bisa. Termasuk mantan Hana dulu hahaha :D

Aku lama update yah? Hehehe Itu karena aku sangat sibuk dan bahkan dalam minggu ke depan aku banyak ujian hahaha -_- #siapapedulicoba. Yah, memang susah ketika kau butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk mengetik satu chapter saja, di saat kau menjadi anak kuliah yang memiliki banyak tugas dan hobi bermain-main di luar. Tapi yah beginilah adanya (ngomong apa ini?)

Terimakasih atas review-reviewnya. Aku sih sebenarnya pengen balas, tapi harus balas kemana? Lagian emang mereka mau dibalas?. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mengikuti cerita SuLay walaupun mereka bukan couple favoritmu. Bagian Sulay tinggal 2 chapter lagi, tapi jadinya panjaaaaaaang banget dan aku yakin akan makan waktu lama untuk mengetiknya. Terimakasih buat yang udah sabar menunggu. Terakhir, Thanks a Lot!

Wish You Have A Happy Life Everday!


	6. Sulay chapt 5

**Untuk informasi, aku mengedit banyak hal dalam setiap chapter. Jadi jika kalian bingung, lebih baik kalian kembali ke chapt awal dan baca kembali. Ini dikarenakan aku membuat banyak perubahan dalam alur cerita. So, don't get it wrong!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika seandainya bisa memilih, Joonmyeon akan memilih masuk ke sekolah biasa dan menjadi trainee di salah satu agency untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi kenyataan yang ada, Appanya melarang dan menyewa orang-orang untuk mengawasinya. Joonmyeon melawan dan meminta Appanya menghentikan pengawasan terhadap dirinya. Appanya menyetujui, tetapi dengan syarat dia harus masuk ke sekolah mewah milik keluarga mereka. Demi mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya, terpaksa dia menuruti. Joonmyeon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain mengikuti kemauan Appanya.

Setidaknya asal semua murid lain tidak tahu kalau Joonmyeon adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah. Joonmyeon tidak mau para murid lainnya mengetahui kalau dia adalah pewaris sekolah. Karena dia tidak menginginkan warisan tersebut. Jadi orang lain tidak perlu mengenal siapa dia.

Joonmyeon bahkan berniat dia akan menjalani masa High School dengan tanpa menginginkan kejadian apapun atau mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Dia hanya akan melewatinya dengan begitu saja. Ketika dia lulus, dia akan pergi dari rumah dan mencari apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Joonmyeon hanya ingin menjadi murid biasa tanpa perlu dikenal orang banyak. Sehingga dia menolak mobil pemberian Appanya, dan pergi ke sekolah naik bus.

Joonmyeon telah tiba di SM High School. Dia berhenti di depan pagar. Menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ayo Joonmyeon. Ini cuma tiga tahun yang sialan. Kau akan melewatinya. Tanpa sadar. Lalu kau akan bebas. Ayo" batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Joonyeon memasang wajah malas dan emosi.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Joonmyeon. Dia menoleh dan disapa oleh seorang namja bermata bambi yang cantik.

"Joonmyeon?! Kau masuk sekolah ini juga?" tanya namja itu dengan riang.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. "Hai Luhan. Apa kabar? Dan ya, aku akan bersekolah disini".

Luhan adalah teman Joonmyeon sejak junghakkyo. Mereka sebaya dan menjadi akrab karena sering berlatih bersama di tempat karate. Mereka terkenal sebagai murid karate yang memiliki tubuh terkuat di klub.

"Seingatku, dulu kau bilang tidak mau masuk sekolah ini saat aku menawarkanmu. Kau ingin masuk sekolah biasa. Kenapa jadi berubah?" tanya Luhan.

"Orangtuaku yang menyuruhku kemari" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Jadi kau ikut ujian dan lulus. Kau berada di peringkat berapa?".

"Ngg.. aku tidak ingat"

"Aneh. Kau lebih pintar daripadaku Joonmyeon. Dan aku berada di peringkat dua untuk ujian, meskipun aku mendapatkan di peringkat satu untuk bakat. Lalu kau berada di peringkat berapa?".

"Aku tidak ingat Luhan"

"Oke oke aku mengerti" Luhan mengakhirinya karena dia mulai takut pada Joonmyeon yang seperti siap untuk emosi. "Aku kecewa tidak mendapatkan tingkat utama"

"Itu berarti ada orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya".

"Aku tau" Luhan cemberut. "Hei, apa kira-kira kau tau siapa orang yang berada di tingkat utama?".

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Joonmyeon dengan cepat.

"Orang yang berada di tingkat utama sepertinya sangat aneh" ujar Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang berada pada tingkat utama harusnya memberikan salam pidato sebagai murid baru di acara pembukaan sekolah nanti. Dan katanya kedua orang itu menolak. Bukankah harusnya mereka bangga bisa melakukannya?".

Joonmyeon hanya diam tidak memberikan komentar. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil mendengarkan berita dari Luhan.

"Jadi yang akan memberikan pidato adalah peringkat satu dalam ujian, seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dan peringkat satu dalam ujian bakat yaitu aku". Luhan melihat jam tangannya dan melototkan matanya.

"Tentang pidato, aku masih harus berlatih lagi dan berbicara dengan pihak acara. Jadi aku sangat terburu-buru. Aku duluan Joonmyeon! Sampai jumpa di aula!. Simak baik-baik pidatoku nanti!" Luhan berlari sambil menjerit ke belakang kepada Joonmyeon.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Joonmyeon membalas dengan seadanya. Lalu meletakkan kembali ke dalam saku celana. Joonmyeon kembali menggeleng melihat Luhan yang memang selalu bersemangat setiap harinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil sport merah masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah dengan suara knalpot berat. Mobil tersebut parkir sembarangan dan mengundang perhatian banyak orang terutama para yeoja. Sesuai dugaan, seorang namja yang memiliki kaki yang sangat panjang, keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan melihat ke sekelilingnya tanpa tersenyum.

Para yeoja mulai memperhatikan. Dari tinggi tubuh, si namja ini sudah sangat oke. Yeoja mana yang tidak suka pada namja tinggi?. Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu dia membuka kaca mata, lalu mereka bisa melihat wajah aslinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan, namja tersebut membuka kacamatanya. Dan ohlala, wajah namja tersebut sangat tampan!. Namja itu melemparkan kacamatanya ke dalam mobil dengan sembarangan, mengambil tas sandangnya, kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan mengunci dengan remote tombol.

Para yeoja sudah berteriak-teriak heboh. Mereka memeriksa wajah mereka di cermin atau ponsel atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan sebagai berkaca, lalu bersiap-siap mendekati namja yang hendak berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Hai, siapa nama kamu?" tanya salah satu yeoja dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan.

Si namja sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena dikerumuni banyak yeoja. Dengan senyum manis yang membuat para yeoja terpaku dia menjawab " I'm Kris" .

Dan ketika para yeoja masih terdiam karena senyuman, Kris cepat-cepat melewati mereka. Para yeoja segera menyusulnya.

"Kau berasal dari luar negeri? Darimana?" tanya salah satu yeoja dengan kagum.

"Canada" jawab Kris singkat.

"Wow! Tapi kau mengerti bahasa korea! Apa kau bisa berbicara pakai bahasa korea juga?"

"Yes, i can".

"Bisa kau katakan kepada kami?"

Kris berhenti, begitu juga para yeoja. Dia begitu pusing menghadapi mereka semua. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak, 'Kalian menyebalkan! Biarkan aku lewat!' . Tapi jika Kris melakukannya, harga dirinya sebagai cowok keren dan dingin akan jatuh.

Kris melihat seseorang berjalan melewati mereka sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya. Mendadak dia mendapat ide.

"Hey you! Hey! Hey! Shorty! (Hei kamu! Hei! Hei! Pendek!) "

Joonmyeon terheran mendengar suara orang yang berteriak menggunakan bahasa inggris. Ini Seoul, kenapa ada yang memakai bahasa inggris?. Karena Joonmyeon mengerti apa yang diteriakkan, dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

Joonmyeon melihat Kris yang dikerubungi para yeoja dan menunjuk ke arah dirinya. Joonmyeon menunjuk dirinya sendirinya. "Who? Me? (Siapa? Aku?) ".

"Yes!"

"What?!" Joonmyeon berteriak karena tidak terima dia dipanggil pendek.

"Sorry girls. But that man is my friend. I must go. See ya"

Kris membebaskan dirinya dan berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon. Kris memegang bahu Joonmyeon lalu mendorongnya berjalan.

Joonmyeon meronta-ronta. "What are you doing?!"

"Tolong aku. At least, take me away from the girls" ucap Kris dengan pelan.

Joonmyeon tidak protes lagi. Dia kini mengetahui kalau Kris setidaknya bisa berbicara bahasa korea. Meskipun cuma sepatah-dua kata yang diucapkannya.

Joonmyeon menuntun jalan mereka ke belakang gedung sekolah. Dengan sekali hentakan, Joonmyeon melemparkan tubuh Kris ke dinding lalu menumbuk perut Kris dengan keras. Kris menjerit kesakitan

Kris yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba, memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menendangkan kakinya yang panjang ke perut Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menggeram pelan. Keduanya terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegang perut mereka.

"Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

"Why do you punch me?!"

"Itu karena kau memanggilku pendek!"

"Well, it's true! You're shorter than me! That's why i called you like that!"

"I have a name you know! Where is your behavior?!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! It's just... i need a reason to release from the girls! So i pretend that you are my friend! And i ..."

"I know i know! I understand! No need to explain!"

"Ugh. It's so damn sick! You have an apologize to me!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Are you happy now?!"

Kris tidak membalas. Keduanya sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang dihantamkan pada perut mereka. Napas keduanya sedikit terengah-engah. Kris melihat Joonmyeon.

"I'm Kris by the way. Nice to meet you"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya. "Joonmyeon. Nice to meet you too".

Kris melihat name tag di jas sekolah Joonmyeon. "Kim Joonmyeon" eja Kris.

Kim? Kim... apa dia anak Mr. Kim? Kemarin bilang anak lelakinya akan bersekolah disini juga. Apa dia orangnya? Tapi, ada banyak marga Kim di Seoul. Tidak, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Namja sekasar dia pasti bukan anak dari yang terhormat.

"Wu Yi Fan" eja Joonmyeon membalas Kris.

Joonmyeon berpikir sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu ketika kemarin Appanya menyebutkan marga Wu saat Appanya memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama. Tetapi Joonmyeon tidak memperhatikan, jadi dia tidak mengingat sedikipun hal mengenai marga Wu yang dibicarakan Appanya.

Suara bel berbunyi di seluruh gedung sekolah. Terdengar suara pengumuman yang menyuruh murid baru untuk berkumpul di gedung aula. Acara pembukaan sekolah dan penyambutan murid baru akan segera dimulai.

Kris dan Joonmyeon berdiri. Mereka membersihkan debu-debu di celana dan jas mereka. Merapikan ujung bawah baju, lalu pergi bersama-sama ke dalam aula dengan diam. Keduanya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya pertengkaran mereka tadi bisa dikatakan sebagai awal mula pertemanan mereka.

Keduanya memasuki gedung aula yang penuh suara orang mengobrol. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di tengah dan masih diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya menoleh ke sekeliling mereka, memperhatikan murid-murid lain.

Bahkan ada beberapa wartawan yang datang dengan juru kameranya. Sesuai dugaan dari sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Setiap acara di sekolah pasti akan langsung mendapatkan sorotan dari media massa.

"Baiklah. Harap tenang. Kita akan segera memulai acara" suara instruksi di depan dengan menggunakan microphone berhenti menghentikan suara mengobrol para murid.

Acara dimulai dengan penyambutan dari pembawa acara. Kemudian kata sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah. Dari Ketua Persatuan Orangtua Siswa. Sambutan dari Ketua Siswa dan penjelasan mengenai tugasnya dan kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada di sekolah.

Lalu pidato dari peringkat satu dalam ujian yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon memperhatikan siswa tersebut sebentar, kemudian dia berpaling melihat Kris yang tampak seperti... err...tertarik mungkin kata yang tepat. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak akan menanyakannya karena dia dan Kris belum terlalu dekat untuk membicarakan persoalan seperti ini dan mereka bukan yeoja yang bisa akrab dengan mudah hanya karena membicarakan soal cinta.

Lalu tibalah giliran Luhan. Joonmyeon memperhatikannya sesuai dengan perintah Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida". Setelah mengenalkan dirinya, Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Saya berasal dari CM Middle School. Aslinya saya adalah kelahiran dari China. Saya memutuskan untuk menempuh pendidikan di Seoul sejak Jonghakkyo. Awalnya, sangat sulit. Saya tidak bisa membaca tulisan hangul dan berada di tempat dan suasana yang baru. Tapi Saya tidak mau menyerah. Ini adalah impian Saya untuk belajar di Seoul. Jadi saya terus belajar dan belajar. Dan saat itu ada teman yang sangat baik yang membantu Saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih padanya. Hingga akhirnya Saya bisa berada di salah satu sekolah paling terkenal di Seoul, yaitu SM High School, dan bersama kalian. Dan bagi Saya ini suatu kebanggan terbesar yang bisa Saya raih. Saya akan terus berusaha keras untuk terus mempertahankan prestasi Saya. Saya harap kita semua bisa terus berusaha dan meraih impian kita bersama-sama. Mari kita bertema dan saling membantu!. Sekian dari Saya. Terima kasih banyak!".

Para murid bertepuk tangan terhadap pidato Luhan. Luhan melihat Joonmyeon yang mengacungkan jempol padanya. Luhan tersenyum puas.

Joonmyeon masih mengingat jelas ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan saat jonghakyyo. Luhan begitu pendiam, tapi pancaran matanya tegas dan berani. Membuat Joonmyeon ingin mendekatinya. Setelah mengobrol, Joonmyeon mengetahui permasalahan Luhan. Joonmyeon membantu Luhan dalam mempelajari hangul dan ejaan bahasa. Mengajak Luhan masuk klub karate agar dia tidak dibully oleh murid lain.

Mereka akrab, tetapi hanya berteman, hanya sebatas saling menolong dan bermain bersama. Luhan tahu kalau Joonmyeon punya masalah pribadi. Luhan menyadari itu saat dia melihat Joonmyeon terkadang datang ke sekolah dengan raut wajah penuh emosi.

Luhan tau sendiri dia tidak bisa bertanya apa yang telah terjadi pada Joonmyeon. Luhan tidak punya hak karena mereka tidak begitu sangat dekat untuk bisa bicara dari hati ke hati. Tetapi tetap Luhan merasa berhutang budi terhadap Joonmyeon. Luhan akan membantu Joonmyeon jika dia sedang dalam masalah, apapun itu.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Kris.

"Yah. Temanku di jonghakkyo" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Kalau yang pidato sebelumnya? Do you know him?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya". Kini Joonmyeon yakin jelas Kris tertarik pada siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Kalau kau naksir padanya, dekatin saja" entah kenapa Joonmyeon mendadak memberikan saran. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Kau tidak... ehmm... punya rasa kepadanya?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak"

"But you watched him!"

"Aku hanya memperhatikannya"

"What about Luhan?"

"Same. Aku tidak punya perasaan padanya walau aku mengenalnya sudah lama"

"You have a type, don't you?"

"Tidak. Hanya, aku tidak merasakan apapun. That's all"

"Oke".

Suara pembawa acara tidak terdengar lagi oleh mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Kepala Sekolah sudah memegang microphone dan berbicara dengan senyuman lebar.

"Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau dia masuk karena Saya sebagai kepala sekolahnya. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia mendapatkan peringkat utama dalam ujian dan Saya sangat bangga karenanya. Dia anak tunggal Saya yang sangat berprestasi. Saya akan memanggilnya. Kim Joonmyeon, sekarang juga naiklah ke atas panggung"

Jantung Joonmyeon rasanya mau lepas karena dia sangat terkejut. Kris melirik tersentak ke arah Joonmyeon. Murid lain yang menyadari keanehan Kris, mulai melihat juga ke arah Joonmyeon hingga semuanya melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

Joonmyeon tidak suka ini semua. Dia mulai merasa muak. Keinginannya untuk melewati masa geodeunghakkyo dengan tenang kini sudah sirna. Sekarang dia harus menjalaninya dengan banyak perhatian dari seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Joonmyeon benci ini. Kini dia akan mulai distatuskan sebagai pewaris sekolah. Ini semua terjadi karena Appanya. Joonmyeon memandang penuh emosi pada Appanya.

Tuan Kim, yang sudah terbiasa dipandang seperti itu, hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Joonmyeon. Kemarilah nak"

Joonmyeon mendesis keras. Dia terpaksa ke depan karena Appanya menggunakan kata 'Anak' menggunakan microphone dan terdengar semua orang. Dia tidak bisa mengelak jika sudah begini.

Joonmyeon berdiri dan berjalan menuju panggung. Semua memperhatikannya. Dia menuju Appanya yang berada di podium. Joonmyeon tidak lagi memasang wajah emosi karena kamera yang terus menjepretnya. Wajahnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Tuan Kim mengarahkan tubuh Joonmyeon kepada murid-murid. Dia tersenyum bangga.

"Dialah Kim Joonmyeon, putra yang Saya banggakan. Dia masuk dengan mengikuti ujian dan mendapatkan peringkat utama. Sejak kecil dia selalu berprestasi. Dia juga punya beberapa keahlian lainnya. Dia selalu berusaha keras. Dan selalu membuat saya bangga"

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. Appa menyalam tangannya. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu Nak. Teruslah belajar dengan rajin dan dapatkan prestasi lainnya. Appa percaya padamu"

Para kameramen pun mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya dari momen Ayah dan Anak tersebut. Semua yang ada di aula bertepuk tangan haru bagi mereka.

Joonmyeon serasa ingin menjerit. Ini semua palsu. Appanya berbohong. Appa tidak pernah begini terhadapnya di rumah. Kalau Appa percaya, seharusnya beliau mendukung impian Joonmyeon menjadi penyanyi.

Joonmyeon tidak tahan dengan semua kepalsuan ini.

.

.

.

"Wow, momen yang mengharukan antara ayah dan anak".

Joonmyeon tidak tahu Kris menyindir atau memang bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Tapi Joonmyeon merasa muak mendengarnya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Kris bertanya langsung. "Kau tidak suka kepada Appamu, kan? Kenapa?"

Joonmyeon mendecak. "Aku tidak mau menjelaskan".

"Okay. I get it. Tapi aku pikir, orang yang baik. Menurutku ayah yang baik melihat perlakuannya tadi terhadapmu" ujar Kris.

"Hanya sekedar informasi, itu semua palsu".

Kris mengerutkan kening. "I don't get it. But i will take it. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dugaanku sejak awal, bahwa kau adalah anak itu benar"

"Aku mengingat Appa menyebut nama margamu. Tapi aku tidak tau kau adalah anak dari Ketua Persatuan Orangtua Siswa".

"Yah, aku bisa masuk sekolah sini karena bantuan Daddy. Aku kaget saat mengetahui kau berada di peringkat utama dalam ujian. Sungguh tidak disangka kau yang kasar seperti ini ternyata pintar"

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku" Suho mendengus.

Kris hanya menyengir. "Hey, we are friends now"

"I know"

Joonmyeon yakin kalau kali ini pertemanan dia dengan Kris akan berbeda. Tidak seperti saat Joonmyeon berteman dengan Luhan. Agaknya dengan Kris, entah bagaimana, sepertinya Joonmyeon bisa berbagi masalahnya. Mungkin karena kondisi status orangtua mereka yang hampir sama derajatnya. Sehingga tanpa sadar, mereka bisa saling mengerti.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Joonmyeon, keesokan harinya koran memasang fotonya bersama Appa sebagai sampul depan. Joonmyeon memandang lelah pada koran yang terletak di depan gerbang sebuah rumah ketika dia hendak menuju ke sekolah. Joonmyeon menghela napas. Kini seluruh Seoul mengenal siapa dia. Habis sudah kebebasannya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Joonmyeon lanjut berjalan dan berucap dalam hatinya bahwa itu hanya beberapa minggu ke depan. Orang-orang hanya akan gempar selama beberapa minggu, dan setelah itu mereka lupa. Dan selama beberapa minggu tersebut Joonmyeon hanya perlu diam dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun karena perhatian orang sedang tertuju padanya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Joonmyeon dari belakang. Joonmyeon menoleh. Dia melihat beberapa namja dengan seragam hitam, yang Joonmyeon yakin sebagai seragam MB High School.

"Ya?" tanya Joonmyeon. Dia menghiraukan rasa tidak enak yang menghampiri.

"Kau Kim Joonmyeon?".

"Ya"

Mendadak Joonmyeon ditumbuk dengan keras tepat di perutnya. Joonmyeon jatuh dengan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Dia mendesis kesakitan.

Beberapa namja menendang tubuh Joonmyeon. Dan ada yang menumbuknya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Napasnya sesak karena menahan rasa sakit yang terus berdatangan.

Joonmyeon terkepung. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena diserang secara babi buta. Joonmyeon tertunduk dan berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara murid MB masih menyerangnya.

Sebuah klakson keras dan berulang kali terdengar berbunyi mendekat. Murid-murid MB terperanjat. Mereka melihat ke mobil sport yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Sial!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyerang di tengah jalan!"

"Aku emosi melihatnya! Kita kabur sekarang!"

Mereka yang mengkeroyok Joonmyeon berlari melarikan diri. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Joonmyeon. Si korban tetap menutupi wajahnya tidak berani melihat kepada siapapun yang mendekatinya.

"Hei, are you okay?"

Joonmyeon mengenali suara ini. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan dugaannya tepat.

"Kris!" seru Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon? What happened? Who are those people?"

"Aku tidak tau! Bantu aku! Tubuhku sangat sakit!"

"Okay. I will carry you"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau digendong olehmu! Papah saja aku!" protes Joonmyeon.

"Okay, okay". Kris meletakkan lengan Joonmyeon di bahunya. Lalu memeluk pinggang Joonmyeon dengan satu tangan dan mengangkat tubuhnya menuju mobil.

"You look terrible"

"I know"

"Should i take you to hospital?".

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan. Aku mengenal perawatnya. Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya. Dia tidak akan bercerita kepada Appaku"

Kris membantu Joonmyeon duduk di kursi mobil. Kemudian dia sendiri duduk di kursi kendara dan melaju mobil menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada perlawanan seperti ini? Ini yang pertama?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan kepada perawat sekolah.

"Iya. Murid-murid MB tidak pernah mencari masalah sebelumnya". Perawat sekolah yang bernama Im Saem memeriksa tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Jadi kenapa mereka menyerangku?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung.

Im Saem menatap Joonmyeon. "Kau yakin kau tidak bermasalah dengan mereka? Kau yakin kau tidak pernah memancing emosi mereka?"

"Aku yakin! Aku bahkan tidak pernah berjumpa dengan mereka! Argh!" jeritan Joonmyeon yang membela diri berubah jadi keperihan karena Im Saem menekan memar di tubuhnya.

Saem membalut luka memarnya, lalu kembali menatap Joonmyeon dengan tajam. "Kalau begitu jawabannya cuma satu. Kau diincar oleh mereka"

"Apa?! Kenapa?!" pekik Joonmyeon. Kris yang sedari tadi diam juga ikut terkejut.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri alasannya. Tapi mungkin juga aku salah mengira begitu. Mungkin murid lain juga diincar. Beruntung wajahmu tidak ada memar, Joonmyeon. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa kepada Tuan Kim".

"Im Saem, Anda tau kan..."

"Aku tau. Aku tidak boleh bercerita apapun kan? Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Sudah terlalu banyak rahasia yang kumiliki sampai aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku selama ini menyimpannya dan aku..."

Sementara Im Saem berceloteh panjang lebar, Joonmyeon dan Kris berpandangan. Mereka bertanya-tanya dari tatapan mereka siapa yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya.

Dan sialnya itu Kris. Ketika pulang sekolah Kris mendapatkan keempat ban mobilnya bocor parah dan tidak tertolong lagi.

"Sial! Sial!" maki Kris sambil menendang ban mobilnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memarkir mobilmu sembarangan. Mereka dapat membocorinya dengan mudah".

"Where's the security?!".

"Tidak ada penjaga gerbang karena tidak pernah ada peperangan di dalam sekolah. Kau tau, disini ada penjaga kendaraan dan dia berjaga di halaman sana. Seharusnya kau memarkir mobilmu disana. Dan kau tau lagi, murid MB dapat dengan mudah masuk dan berkeliaran disini. Celana sekolah kita dengan sekolah mereka sama-sama berwarna hitam. Hanya jas kita saja yang berbeda. Jas mereka warna hitam, sedangkan jas kita berwarna merah. Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka dapat dengan mudah berkeliaran disini hanya dengan memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam dan mereka akan terlihat seperti salah satu diantara murid kita?"

"Sial! Aku akan membalas mereka!" ancam Kris.

Joonmyeon menghela napas. "I'm sorry. It's because of me"

Kris menggeleng. "No need to sorry. Mereka juga mencari masalah denganku. Jadi kita sama sekarang"

Mata Joonmyeon melebar. "Kita target mereka sekarang?"

"Yes. It's us"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, murid-murid MB semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenyataannya, bukan hanya Joonmyeon dan Kris, tapi juga beberapa murid lainnya diserang. Beberapa ada yang melawan, dan ada juga yang babak belur.

Setelah Joonmyeon dan Kris memeriksa, mereka mendapatkan kebenaran yang aneh. Yaitu untuk saat ini, murid-murid berprestasi atau terkenal yang diserang. Luhan juga termasuk korban mereka. Dan juga Baekhyun, siswa yang masuk ke SM karena kebakatannya dalam menyanyi.

Kris yang menyadari segera melaporkan kepada Do Kyungsoo agar dia berhati-hati. Kyungsoo juga segera mendapatkan kabar dari Luhan. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri agar aman.

Joonmyeon juga memutuskan untuk menerima mobil pemberian Appanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Semua orang sudah tau statusnya sekarang dan dia tidak perlu lagi bertingkah menyembunyikannya, maka sekalian aja dia menerima mobilnya.

Murid-murid MB terus menyerang. Murid-murid SM lainnya juga menjadi korban. Joonmyeon tidak tahan lagi. Dia terbakar emosinya ketika teman dekatnya, Minseok, diserang saat dia sendirian.

Joonmyeon berang. Dia menerjang murid MB. Menarik baju mereka, menumbuk wajah mereka, kemudian menghempasnya ke lantai. Minseok segera bangkit dan membantu perlawanan Joonmyeon. Tetapi Minseok kalah dan tersungkur di lantai.

Syukurlah Kris datang dan menolong Joonmyeon yang hampir terkepung. Luhan yang juga datang dan masih terluka, membantu Minseok untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon dan Kris menghabisi mereka semua yang bertotal empat orang, dan 2 yang sudah sekarat. Murid MB menyerah karena Joonmyeon begitu kuat dan tidak berhenti menyerang mereka. Mereka hendak kabur tetapi Joonmyeon menjerit.

"Jika kalian masih berani memukul murid dari SM, kalian akan berhadapan denganku! Aku serius pada ucapanku!"

Salah seorang dari murid MB, memandang tajam pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membalas tidak kalah pedas. Seseorang itu menyeringai mengejek, kemudian pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"Of course. Because you're the stronger. You are the guardian. You are our 'Suho' ".

Sejak itu, Kris mulai memanggil Joonmyeon dengan sebutan Suho. Murid-murid lain, yang mengikuti jejak Joonmyeon dan Kris untuk melindungi teman-teman mereka, ikut memanggilnya Suho. Dan kini semua orang yang dekat padanya terbiasa memanggilnya dengan Suho.

Joonmyeon sebenarnya tidak mau menjalani ini semua. Dia tetap pada keinginannya yang awal yaitu melewati masa geudeunghakkonya dengan begitu saja. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur ikut dalam perlawanan dan dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Bahkan kini semua orang sudah menganggapnya sebagai ketua dari kubu SM, 'Suho' mereka.

Joonmyeon bersedia membantu mereka. Dia akan melindungi mereka semua. Tapi dengan syarat, mereka yang dihajar tidak boleh memberitahu kepada murid lain penyebab mereka terluka. Tidak boleh ada berita menyebar kalau mereka terluka karena dihajar oleh murid MB. Sebab Joonmyeon tidak mau berita ini sampai terdengar oleh Appanya.

Alhasil ketika murid MB menyerang salah satu murid, Suho dan yang lainnya akan datang dan membalas balik hantaman ke mereka sampai tubuh mereka habis. Sehingga cukup lama murid MB akan menyerang kembali, karena mereka baru pulih dari perlawan SM-, yang kemudian akan dibalas kembali oleh SM. Dan seterusnya begitu. Hingga kubu MB kini lebih menargetkan penyerangan pada komplotan Suho daripada ke murid-murid lain seperti awal-awal penyerangan.

Ini memudahkan Suho. Karena ketika salah satu anggotanya mulai dihajar, anggota lainnya akan lari menyampaikan berita pada Suho. Suho dan yang lainnya segera bersiap memberikan perlawanan sebelum anggota mereka sampai babak belur.

Walau sejujurnya Joonmyeon tidak mau menjalani perlawan, tapi dia mulai menikmatinya. Perlawanan ini dianggapnya sebagai tempat pelampiasan stres dan emosinya karena orangtuanya.

Dan di dalam hati Joonmyeon, dia merasa bahwa ini semua salah dia. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia merasa sangat bersalah. Semua peperangan ini terjadi karena kesalahan dia. Dia yakin itu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah penjelasan bagi kalian yang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Joonmyeon. Bagaimana dia jumpa dengan Kris. Dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk membuat chapter Sulay selanjutnya. Wish me luck!

Thank you buat yang kasih review dan bersedia membaca. Thanks a Lot!. Dan buat yang menunggu couple favorit kalian, mianhae, sabar-sabarlah menunggu.

Wish you have a happy life everyday!

Mind to review?


End file.
